


Трансформеры: Искупление/Transformers: Redemption (Original Russian Version)

by XJaneShepardX



Series: Transformers Redemption (Russian/English) [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Character Development, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Legends, M/M, Megatron Prime, Megatron The Matrix Bearier, Not Beta Read, OOC, Other, Outer Space, Past Relationship(s), Point One Percenter, Spaceships, The Transformers: Lost Light, War, timetravel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJaneShepardX/pseuds/XJaneShepardX
Summary: This is the original text of my fanfic (Russian)English version of this fanfic is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874053/chapters/68248717(!)All pictures and soundtracks belong to their owners(!)Противостояние с Шоквейвом не прошло без последствий, искра Оптимуса угасает, а Матрица Лидерства выбирает его преемником... Мегатрона, желающего, наконец, покончить с войной. "Потерянный Свет" отправляется в путь, и мало кто из экипажа знает, что их второй капитан - новый Прайм. Более того, Мегатрон и сам об этом не догадывается.
Relationships: Dominus Ambus/Rewind (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Megatron & Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Megatron/Minimus Ambus (Transformers), Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Terminus (Transformers), Megatron/Ultra Magnus (Transformers), Pharma/Ratchet (Transformers)
Series: Transformers Redemption (Russian/English) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Пролог. Глава 1. Судьбоносное решение.

**Author's Note:**

> Магнус/Мегатрон - моя любимая пара, спасибо истории Silver_setting_sun, которая называется 'We Hail From Golden Chains'. Как говорила, я не люблю слеш, когда это касается людей, в отношении инопланетян - для меня нормально, ИМХО пришельцы же. Можно Азари из Mass Effect вспомнить и т.д. Хотя тут акцент на действие, дружбу и приключения, как обычно. А не то, что больше пользуется популярностью, за этим не ко мне, уж простите :D

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDVtMYqUAyw) **

Оптимус отложил датапад и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, устало выдохнул. День сегодня выдался напряженный Очередное заседание совета, инспекция одной из строек и, конечно же, очередное заседание суда по делу захваченного лидера десептиконов. Суд, который длится уже не один месяц. Народу нужно правосудие, а пропаганда автоботов выставляет вторую сторону конфликта виноватой во всем. С их стороны десептиконы и есть враг, которого нужно уничтожить полностью. Мегатрон сдался, таким образом желая закончить энергонопролитие… и вызвать огонь на себя.

Последнее, что Оптимус Прайм помнил, как они вместе бросили вызов Шоквейву, потом взрыв… Прайм успел оттолкнуть Мегатрона… а когда пришел в себя в медицинском блоке и через несколько дней смог более-менее воспринимать информацию, Рэтчет поведал, что с ним случилось.

_\- Тот электромагнитный выброс каким-то образом реполяризовал твою искру… Она начала медленно распадаться. Мы не знаем, как остановить процесс… и возможно ли это…_

_\- Сколько мне осталось?_

_\- Учитывая начальную мощность заряда… при нынешней скорости распада примерно… вронов сто сорок – сто семьдесят._

_\- Так мало?_

_\- Другой на твоем месте и десяти бы не протянул._

Это не утешало. Средний возраст кибертронцев исчислялся миллионами ворнов. Праймы и Персентеры (особые искры, считающиеся даром самого Праймуса) могли жить даже миллиардами. Оптимусу нет еще и десяти тысяч… И теперь осталось так мало.

_\- Мы будем работать над решением, - обещал ему Рэтчет, - При должном лечении возможно поддерживать искру более-менее целостной от пятисот, до тысячи двухсот ворнов. Или больше._

_\- Пока никому не говори об этом._

И Рэтчет поклялся. Только с разрешения Оптимуса информация была передана его коллегам: Персептору, Уилджеку и Велосити, чья помощь Рэтчету требовалась для поиска решения возникшей проблемы. Остальным говорить было запрещено.

Прайм уставился в потолок. Чувствовал он себя неплохо, не считая некоего онемения в области искры. Во, возможно, здесь было еще кое-что. Матрица Лидерства – артефакт, который он носил в собственной груди все эти тысячи лет, его верный советчик, хранилище знаний Древних… Она стала холодной, больше не посылала ему видений, не воспринималась внутренним голосом. Матрица просто молчала, почему-то теперь ощущаясь тяжелой ношей, будто отвернулась от своего носителя.

Оптимус это начал ощущать тоже только после сражения с Шоквейвом. Когда Мегатрона арестовали, и было принято решение о жестком подавлении еще сопротивляющихся десептиконов. Он принял неверное решение, и теперь не знает, как остановить цепь событий. Выход только один: он должен передать титул другому, если такова воля Матрицы… Об этом Прайм так же поведал своему старому другу-медику в надежде получить совет… Предполагалось, что преемником Оптимуса станет его протеже Хот Род, уже придумавший себе имя Родимус, чтобы звучало. Но чем дальше, тем яснее становилось, что этот автобот слишком эгоцентричен, и времени на то, чтобы он образумился, просто нет. Рэтчет так же это замечал.

_\- Родимус? Он еще не готов стать Праймом…_

_\- И никогда не будет. Это должен быть кто-то другой._

_\- Кто же?_

_\- Хороший вопрос…_

Вопрос без ответа. Хотя нет, ответ у Прайма все же был, хотя пришел к нему Оптимус и не сразу. Он мысленно перебирал в голове всех возможных кандидатов, таких, кто не рвался бы к власти, и при этом смотрел на вещи непредвзято, но таковых не находил. Только двое могли бы для этого подойти, кого бы выбрала Матрица Лидерства.

Первым, разумеется, был Ультра Магнус: честный, справедливый, чтит закон и следует приказам. Но в то же время он не лидер. Да, Магнус – великолепный командир, но он так же привык подчиняться верховному главнокомандующему. Так было со времен Верховного Судьи Тайреста, а потом Ультра Магнус воевал под руководством Оптимуса.

Тогда-то и пришла мысль относительно второго потенциального Прайма. И это было абсолютным безумием, поскольку в этой роли Оптимус почему-то отчетливо видел своего некогда злейшего врага. Того, кто сейчас ожидает приговора, который, скорее всего, будет смертным. Мегатрон добровольно отказался от идеи захвата Вселенной (хотя бы в пределах какого-нибудь звездного скопления), он мыслит критически и даже готов принести себя в жертву ради своих собратьев. Некогда скромный шахтер, который когда-то боялся даже голос на кого-то повысить, писатель, идеалист… Оказавшийся Персентером, одним из избранников самого Праймуса… до сих пор отрицающий свою уникальность. Когда сенат осознал всю серьезность ошибки классификации этого меха, было уже поздно.

_\- Ты - Персентер, Мегатрон… знаешь, кто это такие? Ты особенный._

_\- Я – простой шахтер… Террорист в глазах вашей элиты! Но знай одно, капитан Орион Пакс, этот шахтер добьется того, чтобы таких как я уважали!_

После всего пережитого он просто не верил, а война не оставляла шанса даже задуматься, что противник может предложить мир. Пока личность сама что-то не осознает, слова других будут пустым звуком. А теперь уже автоботы не хотят договариваться, они жаждут полного уничтожения десептиконов. Ну или подавления. И тогда все опять вернется к исходной точке.

Мегатрон хоть и признал поражение, готов понести самое суровое наказание… он все равно не станет слушать Прайма, если тот ему просто… предложит занять его место. Воспримет это как издевательство. Он хочет умереть… даже отказывается от приносимого стражей энергона. Дважды медикам еле удалось вытащить его из состояния, близкого к полному отключению. И все равно он стоит на своем.

_\- Если и дальше будешь игнорировать энергон, придется поить тебя силой, - пригрозил Оптимус как-то давно, в один из ранних визитов к Мегатрону в камеру._

_\- Рискни, - негромко и в то же время с вызовом огрызнулся тот._

_\- Рискну, - пообещал Оптимус, - но пока надеюсь на твою сознательность._

_Ответом стало молчание._

Оптимус вспомнил свои ощущения, когда впервые увидел серебристого меха уже в заключении. Когда они стояли напротив друг друга, разделенные бело-голубым силовым полем. Молча смотрели друг на друга. Прайм тогда ощутил это. Будто в груди потеплело, и что-то словно тянуло его к Мегатрону. Хотелось отключить силовую преграду, шагнуть в камеру… обнять. Разумеется, Оптимус испытывал к нему чувства, но упорно скрывал их на протяжение всего многотысячелетнего противостояния. Но здесь оказалось нечто большее. Не сразу, но все же Оптимус понял, что это была Матрица. Ее следующий избранник здесь, в заключении, может быть приговорен к казни… Нельзя такого допустить. 

Нужно все сделать как-то так, чтобы Мегатрон не догадался. Когда он осознает, отступать уже станет некуда, десептикону придется принять свое новое “я” и сделать то, чего не удалось нынешнему Прайму.

_“Рэтчет,_ \- позвал Оптимус по комлинку, _\- ты сейчас сильно занят? Нужно поговорить. Это важно”_

_“Что случилось?_ – тут же отозвался обеспокоенный голос медика. _– Тебе стало хуже? Я сейчас…”_

_“Нет-нет,_ \- тут же заверил Прайм, _\- это относительно того, о чем мы говорили_ , - и добавил: _\- Ты-знаешь-кого. Я принял решение.”_

_“Проклятье…”_

_“Нужна твоя консультация, как быть. Давай встретимся в архивном зале, закрытая секция, там никто нас не подслушает. Доступ я тебе обеспечу.”_

_“Понял, уже иду.”_

_“Спасибо, старый друг.”_

Оптимус отключил связь, поднялся на ноги и направился сразу к месту встречи. Рэтчет не заставил себя долго ждать. Он пришел в тихий ужас, когда Прайм рассказал ему свою идею, но лидеру автоботов не нужны были нотации, только варианты: возможно или нет.

\- Теоретически осуществить это реально, но… Я даже не знаю. Можно задействовать ультразвуковые системы усмирения буйных заключенных… они ведь установлены в стенах каждой камеры, так?

\- Да. Проул может этим заняться: сделать так, будто они включились сами собой. Когда Мегатрон будет обездвижен, можно будет переправить его в медотсек, и тогда…

\- Ты понимаешь, чем это может обернуться для всех нас?

\- Матрица выбрала его, Рэтчет. Я мало что могу сделать в данной ситуации.

\- Ну, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. Не хотелось бы разгребать за вас последствия… как обычно. Надоело вообще-то. – Медик погрозил Оптимусу пальцем и уже спокойнее заключил: - Но, если ты уверен, что это правильно, я поддержу тебя… хоть мне это и не нравится.

\- Благодарю тебя, старый друг, - Оптимус искренне улыбнулся, - рад, что могу на тебя положиться.

Рэтчет только фыркнул. Медик еще после этого пытался уточнить у Оптимуса некоторые детали того, как быть, когда вся команда вылетит на задание, и что делать с Мегатроном, если у того вдруг начнет крыша ехать из-за Матрицы, о которой он не будет знать.

Когда они закончили беседу, на улице уже совсем стемнело.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-krw622F38) **

Ночью Иакон не менее красив. Выйдя в один из внутренних кристальных садов Цитадели, Прайм поднял голову к звездному небу. Обычно днем у Оптимуса никогда особо не было времени, чтобы остановиться и просто понаблюдать. Прошлая жизнь капитана Ориона Пакса давно закончилась, а большая часть его существования в качестве Оптимуса Прайма прошла на войне. Он мог это остановить, если бы все понял раньше, если бы поставил себя на место другой стороны, как это теперь сделал Мегатрон… То, что сейчас творят автоботы – неправильно, и Оптимус это понимает. Только Рыцари, если они существуют, смогут примирить обе стороны, потому что так или иначе все продолжают стоять на своем. Вероятно за это Матрица начала отвергать его, и Прайм не знает, как быть.

Времени осталось не так много, как хотелось бы… Кибертрону будет нужен новый лидер… Правильно ли Оптимус выбрал преемника? Какова альтернатива? Рвущийся к власти Старскрим, кому дай только полную власть, устроит на планете новый хаос? Родимус – горячая голова, который на словах рвется в бой, а на деле, чуть что случится, бежит за советом? Проул, мечтающий о жестоком подавлении остатков сопротивления десептиконов во имя собственных взглядов на справедливость? Нужен Персентер, достаточно сильный, чтобы совладать с мощью Матрицы. И на ум Оптимусу приходит только один подходящий кандидат. Безумие, конечно, но других таких нет. Магнус? Да, он тоже в каком-то смысле Персентер, но, как уже ясно, совершенно не годится на должность Прайма. Родимус уже пытался, но силы его искры недостаточно, Матрица его не выбрала, тем более она никогда не выберет Старскрима или еще кого-то из нового сената. Война их ничему не научила. Нет, Мегатрон – единственный возможный вариант.

Мегатрон… Прайм провел правым манипулятором по лицевой пластине и сжал пальцы в кулак. Его некогда друг… и даже больше. Ставший заклятым врагом. Великий военачальник, в прошлом скромный шахтер, писатель, мечтатель… Один из Персентеров, избранных Праймусом искр… Ошибочно классифицированный мех, увидевший и на себе ощутивший всю тяжесть жизни низших сословий… Так не должно было быть. Он не должен был оказаться там, ему полагалось принадлежать к Интеллектуальному классу. Персентеры – высший дар Праймуса, они созданы для величия… Оптимус, некогда Орион, стал таким благодаря Матрице, Мегатрон же был равен этому Прайму с самого начала, но никогда не считал себя особенным. Цвет и мощность его искры всегда воспринимались лидером десептиконов как не более чем случайная аномалия.

Его потенциальный Конжункс Эндьюра… Оптимус, еще будучи капитаном Орионом Паксом, мечтал об этом. В прошлом у него были фантазии, что случится, когда война закончится. Мегатрон мог бы стать его соузником… Две самые мощные искры Кибертрона… Среди автоботов о фракции Фиолетового знака много слухов ходило, особенно их… связей и разврата. Но Оптимус знал, это все неправда. Более того, десептиконы никогда даже не позволяли себе на бытовом уровне говорить об этих темах. И Мегатрон никогда никого к себе не подпускал, так же никогда не пытался заставить кого-то… Шпионы Проула, которым посчастливилось вернуться, рассказывали о жизненных принципах десептиконов… Автоботы ведь тоже избавлялись от вражеских агентов.

Теперь им не быть вместе. Даже если бы с Оптимусом этого несчастья не случилось, Мегатрон все равно никогда не принял бы его. Только не теперь. Не после причиненных друг другу страданий. Взаимных.

\- Все должно было быть не так… Мы оба виноваты… - Оптимус вздрогнул от осознания, что сказал это вслух, и огляделся, не услышал ли его кто. Публично признаться в своих ошибках Прайм не мог себе позволить. Только не теперь, он слишком далеко зашел.

Мегатрон… Действительно ли Матрица выбрала его? Уже ставший холодным артефакт мудрости в груди Оптимуса вновь становился теплее, стоит Прайму только оказаться рядом с бывшим врагом. Вероятно это знак? Мегатрон может смотреть на происходящее с обеих сторон, и также хочет, чтобы их раса снова стала единой. В противостоянии с Шоквейвом Оптимус сделал выбор, и теперь оказался в такой ситуации. В глубине искры Прайм все еще верит в Мегатрона, его чувства к серебристому меху никуда не исчезли, и Оптимус вовсе не хочет, чтобы предводителя десептиконов приговорили к казни или пожизненному заключению. А это может быть шанс сохранить жизнь ему, и дать планете новое будущее.

Оптимус посмотрел в звездное небо. Завтра он соберет тайное совещание и поведает товарищам свой план… и причину для него. Прайм уже представляет их реакцию на оба заявления, но иного пути он не видит. Это нечестно ни по отношению к нему, ни к Мегатрону… ни к жителям Кибертрона, ведь не приведи Праймус его затея провалится… Но если это шанс спасти всех, Оптимус не упустит возможность, даже если это будет последним, что он сделает в своей жизни.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7G2jdXyI-8) **

Мегатрон сидел на полу в своей камере, подтянув колени к груди, так же опираясь спиной и головой о стену. Сегодня он произнес эту позорную речь с призывом сложить оружие и сдаться… Он знает, не все десептиконы последуют приказу, Тарн и ДПП будут в ярости, возможно даже устроят уже на него охоту… за предательство. Он всех предал, всех подвел…

_“Те, кого ты обидел…”_

Хорошо сказано… А как же те, кто обидел нас? Революция не была ошибкой, а вот война - да, и в любом случае автоботы никогда не примут их как равных. Он подвел и предал своих… Мегатрон дрожащим правым манипулятором провел по красному автоботскому символу на своей груди. Инсигния Бамблби… под которой скрывается его собственная – фиолетовая. Шоквейв… Сенатор Шоквейв… Эти события будут преследовать Мегатрона в воспоминаниях всю жизнь. Прайм не позволит ему присоединиться к команде “Потерянного Света” даже после сегодняшнего… Мегатрон уверен, от него просто избавятся. Публично. Чтобы доказать свою победу. Не имеет значения, за время, пока длится “показательный и справедливый” суд, он уже смирился. Обидно лишь одно: автоботы никогда не признают, что в этой войне нет хороших и плохих. А в итоге все может вернуться к тому, с чего началось… Он уже не защитит тех, кто следовал за ним, кто просил его заступиться за них.

Не важно, десептикон устало потер лицевую пластину и уронил голову в ладони. Это уже не его дело, это не его мир, Кибертрон принадлежит победителям, включая некогда его заместителя. Старскрим… вечный предатель, подлиза и подхалим. Почему Мегатрон терпел его так долго? Нужно было давно от него избавиться, хоть один получил бы по заслугам. Ну и пусть. Скоро все закончится, по крайней мере, для него.

Мегатрон скосил тусклый взгляд на оставленные стражей три куба энергона. В очередной раз он проигнорировал их, как делал последние несколько дней. Скоро его могут насильно отвести в медотсек, где медики будут вливать ему топливо через капельницу прямо в трубопроводы… Так уже было несколько раз. Прайму пока еще нужен живой пленник. Иначе зачем лидеру автоботов было спасать его в противостоянии с Шоквейвом? Мегатрон сам хотел войти туда и остановить взрыв… Но нечто ударило его сзади так сильно, что десептикон отключился, а пришел в себя уже здесь, в этой самой камере, где и находится последние полгода. Не имеет значения. Автоботы победили. А историю пишут победители, и Мегатрон уже знает, какой она будет. Только Рыцари могли бы судить непредвзято, но Прайм не позволит… Во всяком случае Мегатрон в это не верит. И не знает, что случится совсем скоро, из-за чего он сам, да и мир вокруг изменятся навсегда.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4k2Fa5ssYs) **

Тайное совещание состоялось во второй половине следующего дня. Прайм созвал небольшую группу в закрытый небольшой зал для совещаний. Полукруглое помещение с большими панорамными окнами, учитывая высоту, обзор на город открывался фантастический. Но сейчас было не до того. Во главе большого Т-образного стола сел сам Оптимус Прайм, остальные места заняли Ультра Магнус, Проул, Родимус, Рэтчет, Персептор, Уилджек и Велосити.

Чтобы не оглушать всех страшной новостью сразу, Оптимус сначала попросил отчитаться о бытовых вещах: подготовке “Потерянного Света” к миссии, настроении команды, ситуации в городе и так далее. Но все это можно было бы сделать и в обычной обстановке, а не… уединяться для тайных бесед.

\- Мы готовы вылететь в любой момент по твоему приказу, командир, - Родимус поднял вверх правый большой палец, - когда разберемся с… этим долгоиграющим делом.

\- Я рад, что вы настроены оптимистично, - Оптимус улыбнулся под боевой маской, которая следом сложилась в пазы шлема. – Но я позвал вас всех не только чтобы послушать, как идет подготовка. – Прайм выдавил улыбку, но получилась она какая-то совсем невеселая. – Есть нечто, которое скрывать уже не получится. Вы все помните, что случилось полгода назад, когда мы победили Шоквейва.

\- Мы захватили Мегатрона и теперь, наконец-то, сможем от него избавиться, - участливо подсказал красно-желтый автобот.

\- Не торопись, юный друг, - остановил его Оптимус, - к теме Мегатрона мы еще вернемся. – Он вздохнул, вспоминая: - Та бомба, которая едва не детонировала… Меня тогда сильно облучило…

\- Да, но все же закончилось! – попытался подбодрить его Родимус.

\- Увы – нет. То электромагнитное поле изменило полярность моей искры, теперь она разрушается. – В напряженной тишине Оптимус Прайм тихо объявил: - Я умираю.

\- Что?!

\- Нет!

\- Как???

\- Это невозможно! Не может быть!

\- Успокойтесь! – Прайм поднял вверх правый манипулятор, призывая к молчанию. Уже привыкший к подобным вещам народ стазу замолчал, но можно было почувствовать, как в них кипит смесь эмоций страха, негодования, сожаления, горя… - Я понимаю ваши чувства и дорого ценю их. Но это не должно сбивать нас с намеченной цели. Война еще не закончена, Кибертрон только восстанавливается, и, - его взгляд упал на Родимуса, - нам еще предстоит серьезная миссия. Прошу, возьмите себя в руки.

\- Да-да, миссия… - протянул тот, буравя окулярами металлический стол и свое печальное отражение в нем. Эта новость ошарашила всех. Родимусу хотелось зажмуриться, мотнуть головой и, снова посмотрев на Прайма, увидеть на его лице улыбку. Он просто пошутил. Неудачно, злобно, но все же пошутил. Но увы, лицевая пластина Оптимуса оставалась все такой же серьезной.

Магнус сидел словно громом пораженный. Его командир… умирает? Как это может быть? Он скрывал так долго?.. Будь проклят Шоквейв и его эксперименты! Почему Оптимус тогда это сделал… Вечное геройское самопожертвование… Что случится потом? Как они будут без него?

И только присутствующие медики знали правду, и уже очень давно.

\- В связи с этим, - продолжал Прайм, - есть еще одна вещь, требующая внимания. Как вы можете догадаться, речь пойдет о моем преемнике.

Шокированный Родимус снова поднял голову. Нет… не может быть… Уже?..

\- После ареста Мегатрона и объявления победы что-то изменилось. Матрица Лидерства в моей груди стала холодной. Она закрыла от меня все, чем делилась на протяжении тысячелетий. Быть может, мы избрали неверный путь, а может… моя миссия уже завершена.

\- Не понял… - медленно протянул Проул, его окуляры недоверчиво сузились. – Как это, Матрица от тебя закрылась?

\- Я и сам не до конца понимаю. Она холодная, она молчит… Но что самое странное, она реагирует на присутствие того, кого избрала следующим Праймом.

\- И кого же?

\- Мегатрона.

Наступила совсем оглушающая тишина. Все участники заседания в буквальном смысле окаменели: кто от страха, кто от неожиданности, кто от… отвращения.

\- Чего… - Родимус брезгливо поморщился.

\- М-мегатрона? – медленно повторил Проул. Его взгляд сканировал лицевую пластину Прайма в надежде уловить хоть что-то, свидетельствующее о неудачной шутке, но, как и в случае с первым заявлением, его поисковые системы не обнаружили ничего подобного.

\- Ух ты как… - пробормотала Велосити, больше обращаясь к самой себе, нежели к тем, кто находился рядом. Рэтчет спрятал лицевую пластину в ладонях, Уилджек и Персептор обменялись парой едва слышных коротких фраз. Родимус выглядел совершенно потерянным, ему казалось, будто весь мир разваливается на части.

\- Почему именно Мегатрон? – решился, наконец, спросить Ультра Магнус, чуть подавшись вперед.

\- Я не знаю, - Оптимус покачал головой, - но это так. Матрица реагирует на его присутствие, она отвечает ему, как некогда отвечала мне. Это сложно объяснить…

\- А ты постарайся! – вдруг громко воскликнул Родимус, тут же привлекая к себе внимание. Он никогда не позволял себе повышать голоса на Оптимуса, но сейчас чувствовал искреннее желание сорваться. – Это просто бред сумасшедшего! Не может такого быть! Чтобы Матрица Лидерства выбрала следующим носителем этого… этого… Это десептиконское порождение Тьмы!

\- Родимус! – Ультра Магнус с лязгов хлопнул массивной ладонью по столу. В любое другое время молодой красно-желтый автобот моментально бы заткнулся, но сейчас об был слишком ошарашен, если даже не разозлен. Недавний страх за Оптимуса отодвинулся куда-то совсем на задний план.

\- Нет, Магнус! Мегатрон – преступник, которого надо было уничтожить сразу же! – Родимус вскочил на ноги. - Мы уже полгода мучаемся с этим самым никому не нужным судом, а теперь вы говорите, что этот тиран станет новым Праймом Кибертрона? Да как это вообще может быть?! Да я… я же просто…

\- Ты сейчас замолчишь, сядешь на место и выслушаешь меня до конца! – рыкнул на него Прайм. – Я не допущу подобного поведения ни от своего ученика, ни от кого-то еще.

Ноги Родимуса сами собой подкосились, и он медленно опустился в свое кресло с таким видом, будто его сильно стукнули по голове, но все равно успел пробормотать: “Это неправильно.”

Когда страсти немного поутихли, Оптимус продолжил:

\- Я прекрасно понимаю всех и каждого из вас, но так сложились обстоятельства, к которым привели наши же действия. Посмотрите на себя: вы жаждете расправы над тем, кто готов принести себя в жертву ради своих людей. Члены нового сената не могут договориться друг с другом… Автоботы и десептиконы поменялись местами! Я знаю Мегатрона совсем другим, и теперь, оглядываясь назад, понимаю сам, насколько сильно меняется личность, которую отвергают. Вы все знаете, что Мегатрон – Персентер, и он хочет измениться. Я готов дать ему этот шанс.

\- Каким образом? – задал вопрос доселе молчавший Уилджек.

\- Он полетит с командой “Потерянного Света” на поиск Киберутопии. Рыцари, если они существуют, рассудят нас по справедливости. А если их нет, мы все равно поймем, насколько искренни намерения Мегатрона помочь нам.

\- Шлак, нет! – тут же вновь запротестовал Родимус. – Это моя миссия! И к тому же, нельзя Мегатрона допускать на корабль без вооруженной охраны. Он нам все испортит!

\- Опасно. По-твоему, не достаточно всех этих модификаций, что Шоквейв ему добавил? Что он там может… Дистанционное киберсоединение с бортовым компьютером крейсера, генерация силовых полей… что еще? – Проул звякнул двумя пальцами, обращаясь к Рэтчету, но медик никак не отреагировал, и офицер снова перевел внимание на лидера: - А получив Матрицу и свободу, Мегатрон… Юникрон подери, да я не знаю, что он может сделать!

\- Поддерживаю, - хмуро согласился Персептор.

\- Поэтому и не нужно, чтобы он знал. – Спокойный голос Оптимуса показался всем подобным громовому раскату. Присутствующие снова одновременно замолчали, уже в третий раз.

\- Это как?.. – неугомонный Родимус несколько раз мигнул оптикой. Персептор и Уилджек непонимающе переглянулись. Рэтчет недовольно нахмурился, догадываясь, к чему все идет.

\- Необходимо временно ввести его в стазис, тогда я смогу передать Матрицу, - Оптимус соединил ладони и, чуть подавшись вперед, оперся локтями о стол, - Мегатрон не будет знать, что находится под его грудной броней до определенного момента.

\- Оптимус… - тихо начал главный медик.

\- Ключевое слово – до “определенного”, - вставил Ультра Магнус.

\- Верно, - поддержал Проул, - нет гарантий, что он не захочет просто… посмотреть.

\- Вот-вот, - сердито поддакнул Родимус, - и если вдруг у него начнутся всякого рода видения, а еще он будет слышать голоса… С тобой это ведь происходило, правильно? Мне не нужен ко-капитан - псих… Да никто не обрадуется наличию на борту… психа.

\- Поэтому мне и нужно, чтобы вы за ним внимательно наблюдали, все вы, - Оптимус указал по очереди на него, Магнуса и медиков. Внешне Прайм не поддавался на эмоции, хотя на искре было неспокойно. Товарищи, несомненно, правы. – Так называемый “пустой” энергон сдержит его силу, Мегатрон будет думать, что он стал слабее, и не посмеет ни на кого напасть. Но если Матрица и впрямь будет оказывать на него какое-то воздействие…

\- Типа давить на совесть, если она у него есть? – откинувшийся в кресле красно-желтый автобот не удержался от ехидного смешка, но тут же осекся под строгим взглядом Прайма и тихо пробормотал: - Извините.

\- Оптимус, это действительно необходимо? – у Проула все еще полученная информация не укладывалась в процессоре. Одно услышанное заявление было хуже другого. – Если уж так нужно, он может полететь с командой “Потерянного Света” и без Матрицы. Хотя я против и того, и другого.

\- Может, - не стал спорить лидер, - но если Матрица выбрала его следующим Праймом… разве можем мы отрицать волю Праймуса? Может, это шанс наконец-то положить конец этому бессмысленному противостоянию?

\- Ты передергиваешь, - тихо возразил Проул.

\- Довольно, - отрезал Прайм, заставив офицера безопасности замереть, - как избранный носитель Матрицы Лидерства, я имею полное право выбрать преемника. В прошлом сенат мог предложить возможные кандидатуры, но последнее решение всегда было за действующим Праймом. Так и будет.

Родимус заметно погрустнел. Хот Род всегда был любимым протеже Оптимуса и готовился к тому, чтобы когда-нибудь стать новым Праймом… даже имя уже сменил… Не то, чтобы он желал сместить своего наставника, вовсе нет. Родимус уважал его и даже любил как семью, но… теперь вдруг это? Мегатрон будет новым Праймом? Тот самый Мегатрон, которого собирались приговорить к смерти… теперь станет новым главой Кибертрона? Это все неправда, ерунда какая-то.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjAtKIbvClw) **

После детального изложения своего плана, Оптимус объявил об окончании заседания и дозволительно махнул правым манипулятором:

\- На этом закончим, все свободны. - Народ, негромко переговариваясь, начал подниматься из-за стола. Задержав взгляд на большом бело-синем автоботе, Прайм негромко позвал: - Ультра Магнус, пожалуйста, задержись еще на пару минут.

\- Да, сэр, - снова направляясь к предводителю, Магнус чуть не столкнулся с Проулом, пробормотавшим что-то вроде: “Надо было убить его раньше…”

Оптимус подождал, пока за последним выходящим закроется дверь, и встал из-за стола. Магнус терпеливо ждал.

\- - У меня к тебе просьба, Минимус. Неофициальная.

\- Слушаю тебя, - Ультра Магнус кивнул. Обращение по имени и впрямь свидетельствовало о том, что командир хочет попросить о чем-то личном. Они всегда были хорошими друзьями и боевыми товарищами, а Минимус Амбус, он же Ультра Магнус, всегда был готов помочь товарищам. Или, по крайней мере, сделать для этого все возможное. Как бы он желал помочь Прайму с его состоянием, если бы знал, как. Но вряд ли речь об этом… так о чем же?

\- Мегатрон. – Просто произнес Оптимус, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией подчиненного. Лицевая пластина брони Магнуса оставалась неизменной, но искра Минимуса екнула. – Ты очень достойно представлял его в суде, и кроме тебя некому это поручить. Нужно, чтобы ты присматривал за ним во время вашего путешествия. Боюсь, он может… совершить что-то необдуманное.

\- Предать нас, например?

\- Нет… - Прайм покачал головой и быстро добавил: - Надеюсь, что нет. – Он обошел стол и встал у окна, откуда открывался довольно красивый вид на Иакон, освещенный заходящим солнцем. – Мегатрон сильный, необычайно сильный и умный, это факт… Но он… запутался… потерял надежду на все. Он сожалеет, и, стремясь доказать, что изменился, надеясь защитить других, может подвергнуть себя неоправданному риску.

Магнус понимающе кивнул и, подойдя к Оптимусу справа, негромко уточнил:

\- Боишься, что он может начать искать смерти?

\- Да.

Их взгляды встретились. Минимус понимал опасения друга, он сам когда-то… Об этом Ультра Магнус никогда не рассказывал, но между ним и Мегатроном в прошлом возникло некое взаимопонимание… Лидер десептиконов даже предлагал Магнусу объединиться, но тот был верен автоботским идеалам… сам призывал Мегатрона остановиться. Гасил в себе странное чувство личной обиды, когда тот также отказался.

\- Ты из тех, кого он искренне уважает и послушает.

\- Я присмотрю за ним, Оптимус, - наконец уверенно произнес Ультра Магнус, подтверждая свои слова кивком, - даю тебе слово. – И быстро добавил: - Присмотрю за ними за всеми.

\- Знаю, друг мой, спасибо. – Оптимус протянул ему манипулятор, и Ультра Магнус пожал его. – Что ж, не задерживаю тебя больше. Я сообщу тебе сегодня, когда прийти. Твое присутствие будет… желательно.

Ультра Магнус отвел взгляд. Он понял, что речь идет о передаче Матрицы. Что бы они там ни придумали. Ввести Мегатрона в стазис… он только надеялся, что это не причинит вреда бывшему десептиконскому лидеру. Рэтчет и его команда не должны этого допустить.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он перед тем, как уйти.

В ответ Оптимус невесело улыбнулся:

\- Так же, как и последние полгода. Не переживай, я еще окажусь среди тех, кто будет приветствовать ваше триумфальное возвращение.

\- Ловлю на слове. – Магнус попытался усмехнуться, но получилась какая-то горькая улыбка. Поэтому он решил больше не задерживаться, и покинул зал переговоров. Оптимус еще какое-то время созерцал город… Через несколько часов это случится… Уже совсем скоро.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQ-GknJUHi8) **

Вечером, в назначенное время, Оптимус стоял перед силовым полем, за которым находилась камера Мегатрона. Серебряный мех все также сидел на полу у стены с поджатыми ногами и опущенной головой. Единственный, кто мог быть равным Прайму, сейчас выглядел сломленным, побежденным, отрешившимся от всего происходящего… и просто ожидающим своего конца. Прайму было больно видеть Мегатрона таким. Хорошо, что все эмоции лидер автоботов мог скрывать за боевой маской, а уж голос он давно научился маскировать. И снова это чувство теплоты в груди, возникающее каждый раз, когда красно-синий трансформер находится рядом. Матрица по необъяснимым причинам реагирует на Мегатрона… Прайма тянет к нему, будь то влияние артефакта или собственные чувства.

Тебе предстоит нелегкий путь, подумал он и провел левым манипулятором по собственной груди, я не смогу тебе помочь, если ты продолжишь отталкивать меня.

\- Мегатрон, - позвал он холодным нейтральным голосом. Нужно оставаться сильным лидером, здесь и сейчас решается будущее их расы. Оптимус не уверен, что имеет право на это, но они оба в прошлом достаточно совершили деяний, приняли судьбоносных решений… В конце концов, почему бы не сделать это еще раз? – Я готов дать тебе шанс искупить твои злодеяния.

Мои злодеяния… Эти слова врезались в слуховые датчики точно энергетический клинок в искру. Сенсоры десептикона сразу уловили присутствие лидера автоботов еще до того, как тот подошел к силовой ограде, но Мегатрон не смел поднять голову. Он боялся, что Прайм сейчас ответит ему отказом, разрушит все его надежды, перекроет единственный путь хоть как-то оправдать действия своих солдат, некогда притесненных слоев общества, но…

Мегатрон удивленно поднял голову, взгляды злейших врагов встретились. Нет, уже нет врагов, напомнил себе бывший лидер десептиконов, есть только победитель – он, и побежденный – я.

\- Ты присоединишься к экипажу корабля “Потерянный Свет” в качестве второго капитана. Ваша задача – отыскать Рыцарей Кибертрона, если они действительно существуют. Дальнейшее будет зависеть от их решения. Это все, что я могу тебе предложить, старый друг.

Мегатрона разрывали противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны он испытывал облегчение – его просьбу удовлетворили, теперь не врагам выносить приговор… Если Рыцари существуют. Но нет гарантий, что они будут судить непредвзято, не встанут на сторону автоботов, не скажут, что ничтожествам из Тарна вообще нужно было оставаться, где они есть. И, тем не менее, это шанс… доказать, что изначально они боролись за правое дело, чтобы хоть поколения будущего не повторяли тех ошибок… Что маловероятно.

С другой стороны, бывшему лидеру десептиконов хотелось кричать, он желал броситься на Оптимуса с криками: “Да как ты смеешь?! Кто ты такой, чтобы судить нас? Ты был на нашем месте? Ты знаешь, каково нам было?!!”

\- Спасибо, - выдавил он и посмотрел прямо перед собой. Нет, не нужно поддаваться этим эмоциям. Правда не на его стороне и никогда не будет. Буйство ничего не даст. Внешние угрозы для планеты не исчезли. Он чувствует нечто необъяснимое, оно где-то там, затаилось, выжидает… Опасность, которую не чувствуют другие. Хотя… может, это ему просто кажется… и все было напрасно.

\- Мегатрон?

Вопреки ожиданиям серебристого трансформера, его бывший враг все еще стоял у камеры. Что он еще хочет? Не дожидаясь реакции, Оптимус заговорил снова:

\- Гипотетически… Если бы у тебя была возможность стать во главе, взять на себя ответственность за весь Кибертрон… ради лучшего будущего: без войн, где всем гражданам даны равные права… но при этом лишиться части самого себя… Сделал бы это?

Серебристый трансформер нахмурился. Странный вопрос. Вероятно с подвохом. Что Прайм хочет услышать? Насколько Мегатрон пересмотрел свои взгляды на жизнь? Не начнет ли он новую войну, как только обретет свободу? Одни считают, что важно не прошлое, а настоящее, другие – что мы есть наше прошлое… И кто прав? Все субъективно… Мегатрон из довоенного прошлого, встретив нынешнего себя, наверняка с ужасом закричал бы: “Ты – не я! Не хочу быть тобой!” Если бы можно было вернуться назад во времени… что бы он сделал? Жаль, такой возможности все равно нет…

А Прайм, тем не менее, почему-то ждет ответа. И, видимо, какого-то определенного, иначе давно бы ушел. Но Мегатрон не станет играть в эти игры, будь что будет.

\- Только если бы этого потребовали крайне серьезные обстоятельства, - голос бывшего десептикона упал почти до шепота. - А так… будь у меня выбор – нет. Больше никогда.

\- Хм… По крайней мере, честно… - Похоже, ответ Оптимусу не понравился, но лидер автоботов не стал ничего комментировать на этот счет. – Завтра тебя освободят, через три дня вы отправляетесь в путь.

Он понимал, что пора уходить, но конечности словно приросли к полу. Как ему хотелось отключить силовое поле, войти в камеру, обнять, рассказать всю правду… Как будто это признание могло что-то исправить… Но в итоге все стало бы еще хуже. Пусть лучше Мегатрон не будет знать, что творится с искрой Оптимуса, пусть как можно дольше не догадывается о том, что произойдет сегодня…

Во время путешествия Магнус сделает все возможное, чтобы уберечь Мегатрона от неоправданных рисков и глупостей, а Мегатрон присмотрит за Родимусом и остальной командой, не даст им натворить бед. Нелегко им всем придется. Оптимус отчасти хотел бы полететь с ними, но не может. Он должен сохранять лицо Прайма, никто не должен догадался, что носителем Матрицы стал другой… Нужно не допустить острых противостояний в сенате и как-то поддерживать стабильность. А что будет потом, когда “Потерянный Свет” вернется… сколько бы времени ни заняла экспедиция. Что ж, пусть они сначала вернутся. По пути Прайм сверился со своим внутренним хронометром. Совсем скоро, если Проул не нарушит приказ. Осталось меньше часа…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGQ-gEi7cMo) **

После ухода Оптимуса, Мегатрон еще некоторое время буравил силовое поле пустым взглядом. Мыслей в голове не было никаких, головной процессор словно отказывался работать под тяжестью эмоционального груза. Разрешил… Это шанс для него и всех десептиконов. И в то же время КАК Мегатрону досталась эта возможность. После такого собратья отвернутся от него. Прайм унизил его. А когда-то, якобы, предлагал мир… Вот он, автоботский так называемый “мир”… Мегатрон знал это с самого начала. И теперь он один… Как он выполнит миссию, находясь среди тех, кто его ненавидит? Они решат убить его и выставить все так, будто это Мегатрон хотел их предать… И никто не поможет…

И только Мегатрон подумал об этом, как в потолке с металлическим кликом образовалось четыре отверстия, из которых появились красные мерцающие маячки, издающие усиливающийся высокочастотный звук… врезающийся в аудиосенсоры.

Мегатрон с криком схватился за голову, которая, как ему показалось, сейчас просто сожмется, будто от воздействия сильной гравитации, камера перед оптикой начала вращаться, пошли помехи, корпус безвольно рухнул на пол.

Уже находясь на грани сознания, Мегатрон различил чьи-то ноги… голоса… Их было несколько. Его перевернули на спину, подняли, переложили на какую-то поверхность и куда-то повезли. Мегатрон пытался сфокусировать взгляд, но не мог. Кто это был – он не знал. И только в самый последний момент в поле зрения возник до боли знакомый красно-синий силуэт. Сильный манипулятор опустился на его плечо.

\- Прости, друг мой, но это необходимо.

Конец, мелькнуло в процессоре Мегатрона, и вокруг все померкло.

Его переправили прямиком в тюремный медблок. Для охраны включение систем защиты оказалось настолько неожиданным, что никто особо не стал задаваться вопросом, почему Прайм так внезапно вернулся, да еще и в сопровождении своих первых офицеров и легендарного медика с командой. Нельзя сказать, что кто-то из представителей службы безопасности искренне переживал за пострадавшего заключенного, особенно если это Мегатрон, и все же подобно происшествие – серьезное пятно на репутации. Прайм заявил, что займется этим позже.

Мегатрона переложили с каталки на медицинскую платформу, подключили соответствующие приборы мониторинга его жизненных функций, и Рэтчет тут же велел двум медикам, чья смена была в этот вечер, немедленно уйти. Мехи-сотрудники не осмелились ослушаться. Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Проул заблокировал замок, а Рэтчет на всякий случай проверил жизненные показатели Мегатрона. Десептикон был слаб из-за долгого добровольного голодания. Неизвестно, как он переживет слияние с Матрицей, но отступать уже поздно.

\- Ну что ж, давайте покончим с этим как можно быстрее… - Рэтчет вручную раскрыл грудные пластины Мегатрона, от чего все помещение заполнилось ярким зеленым светом, выбивающимся из камеры искры. Зеленым светом, не голубым. Это повергло ученика Оптимуса в шок. Он слышал о такой аномалии, но думал, это просто сказки-легенды. Никто просто так не покажет искру другому.

\- Зеленая искра! – оптика Родимуса стала раза в два больше, а челюсть непроизвольно отпала. – Я никогда прежде такого не видел.

\- Он – Персентер, таких и до войны было крайне мало, а теперь и вовсе почти не осталось, - тихим голосом ответил ему стоящий слева Ультра Магнус.

\- Я думал, это просто название… У тебя, значит, тоже зеленая? – Родимус удивленно посмотрел на высокого бело-синего автобота. Тот в ответ молча кивнул, и красно-желтый трансформер только лишь едва слышно выдавил: - Ого…

Оптимус Прайм подошел к неподвижно лежащему на медицинской платформе серебристо-серому корпусу и раскрыл собственные грудные пластины, обнажая отчасти закрывающий искру артефакт Дервних, излучающий ослепительный бело-голубой мягкий свет. По мере приближения, искра десептикона пульсировала все чаще, а подключенные к его корпусу приборы начали издавать предупреждающие сигналы. Но Прайм не думал останавливаться: сейчас или никогда. Он извлек Матрицу из собственной груди и поднес ее к раскрытым грудным пластинам Мегатрона, задержав в полуметре над камерой искры. Матрица засияла и зазвенела, так и продолжив висеть в воздухе, когда Прайм опустил манипуляторы.

Искра Мегатрона билась все чаще и разгоралась больше, буквально притягивая к себе древний артефакт. Приборы вокруг взорвались громкими писками, из-за скачка напряжения лампы на потолке замигали. Родимус и Проул отступили, Магнус и Рэтчет только заслонились от яркого света, и лишь Оптимус не двигался с места, внимательно следя за происходящим.

\- Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты сумеешь понять и простить меня, за то, что возложил на тебя это бремя… - прошептал он, глядя, как Матрица, что так долго существовала в его корпусе, медленно переходит в чужой. Сейчас и Оптимус чувствовал себя так, будто лишился части себя, и в то же время наступило своего рода облегчение, груз ответственности за всю расу будто стал уже не таким тяжелым. Теперь это бремя понесет другой…

Грудные пластины Мегатрона закрылись, корпус десептикона содрогнулся и замер. Присутствующие тоже не двигались с места, просто не зная, что делать. Мегатрон был жив, это фиксировали системы жизнеобеспечения, но… что дальше? Первым нарушил тишину Родимус, чей голос буквально вывел остальных из ступора.

\- Получилось? – не очень уверенно выдавил он. Красно-желтый автобот не мог понять, радоваться или же наоборот. Если Матрица приняла Мегатрона, то для ученика Оптимуса это что-то вроде личного оскорбления, а с другой… гибель десептиконского лидера так, здесь и сейчас тоже не принесла бы ему удовлетворения.

\- Похоже, что да, - Рэтчет снова проверил жизненные показатели Мегатрона, - поля стабилизируются. Потребуется какое-то время, но… Видимо, все прошло хорошо.

Магнус не смог сдержать довольной улыбки, Родимус едва слышно выругался, а Проул недовольно сжал дентопластины и кулаки. Оптимус же, постояв рядом еще несколько секунд, наклонился к Мегатрону, осторожно погладил его грудные пластины, словно успокаивая и проверяя, после чего тихо произнес:

\- С этой минуты ты – Мегатронус Прайм… Будущее Кибертрона зависит от тебя…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhlLy2elSlI) **

_Мегатрон не понимал, где находится, однако не испытывал никакого чувства страха. Он парил в пустоте, корпус казался совершенно невесомым… Вокруг него вьются золотистые потоки, а впереди чистый спокойный бело-голубой свет. Яркий, но в то же время не слепит оптику, можно спокойно смотреть вперед без страха сжечь оптические сенсоры._

_\- Ты все осознал…_

_Это был его голос… и в то же время – не его. Странное эхо… Дезориентация… Ощущение, будто кто-то или что-то присматривает за ним, будто оберегает… Ощущение безопасности… такое забытое и приятное… Он очень давно его не испытывал…_

_\- Ты знаешь страдания, ты сам причинял боль, ты хочешь измениться…_

_Хочу, мелькнуло в процессоре Мегатрона. Мы хотели быть услышанными… но все пошло не так… Я сожалею… не отрицаю вины… и хочу, чтобы все было справедливо…_

_\- Так прояви себя… - голос будто услышал его мысли. – Докажи искренность своих стремлений… Время покажет, достоин ли ты меня._

_Пустота вдруг сменилась разноцветным закатным небом, вокруг облака, высоко над головой две луны… А далеко-далеко внизу Мегатрон увидел город… Большой, процветающий, безопасный… восстановленный. Тарн, почему-то Мегатрон знает, что это его родной город Тарн… Война может закончиться только если условия мирного соглашения будут равными… Но захотят ли они… поймут ли… Мир невозможен, пока…_

_\- …пока все не станут едины…_

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Interstellar OST – Main Theme; (начало: мысли и воспоминания Оптимуса)

2) Mustafa Avşaroğlu - Though Nothing Will Keep Us Together; (размышления Оптимуса)

3) The Hobbit OST - On The Doorstep; (размышления Мегатрона)

4) Mass Effect 3 Leviathan DLC OST – The Leviathan; (совещание)

5) Transformers: The Last Knight OST – We Have To Go; (Оптимус и Магнус)

6) Mustafa Avşaroğlu – Leave Me Alone; (разговор Оптимуса и Мегатрона)

7) Transformers: Age of Extinction OST – Decision; (передача Матрицы)

8) Efisio Cross - If You Fall I Will Carry You (видение Мегатрона)

**P.S. Немного сжато, потом будет подробнее. Иногда бросает между земными и кибертронскими названиями интервалов времени… поскольку в оригинале часто видела слова ‘month’, ‘year’ и т.д. Как и в фанфике “Трансформеры: Возрождение Прайма” делаю акцент на то, что война продолжалась тысячи, а не миллионы лет, поскольку мне, как человеку, любящему играть с собственной памятью, т.е. детально воспроизводить события каждого дня, как-то стремно это… будто о-о-о-очень длинный кусок из жизни вырван и забыт, тысячи лет – хоть чуток поменьше)) И главные действующие лица не кажутся “старыми”. Мегатрона я, к примеру, никогда таковым не считала.**


	2. Пролог. Глава 2. Все изменилось.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Z9-Df27aH4) **

_Мегатрон стоял среди облаков и созерцал закат. Было спокойно и хорошо. Он не задумывался, как попал сюда и почему, просто наблюдал, как опускается солнце, красиво подсвечивающее облака, как далеко внизу в огромном городе кипит жизнь…_

_\- Неужели ты готов рискнуть жизнью ради тех, кто тебя презирает и желает уничтожить?_

_\- Предатель! Ты отвернулся от своих…_

_\- …и, в конце концов, ты закончишь там, где начал. Вот и подумай, стоило ли оно того._

_\- По крайней мере, я погибну, как десептикон._

_\- Зачем менять сторону? Кто ты теперь?_

_\- Пропащая искра…_

_\- Я все равно на вашей стороне, лорд Мегатрон…_

_\- Дело не в тебе, дело в нашем народе. Ты им нужен, Мегатронус…_

_\- …спуститься в ядро Кибертрона…_

_\- Мегатрон Амбус… По-моему, звучит круто!_

_\- Вопрос не о сожалениях, а о том, что послужило причиной._

_\- Оптимус, нет! Не делай этого!!!_

_\- Пусть твоя искра отдана другому, наша связь будет жить… в воспоминаниях…_

_\- На данный момент лишь Матрица не дает его искре погаснуть… Будто Мегатрон не хочет приходить в сознание._

_\- Ну же, ко-капитан! Ты - Персетнер, ты – Прайм! Вы – ребята сильные… Очнись, слышишь?! Не смей бросать нас! Мы не можем потерять и тебя…_

_\- “Пустой” энергон тут ни при чем. Это был ты… ты всегда сохранял самообладание. Даже не подозревая об этом._

_\- Вернись к нам, Мегатрон… вернись ко мне…_

_\- Минимус…_

_Эти голоса, включая его собственный… Они знакомые… Но такие далекие… Что бы ни происходило там, откуда они приходят, это не касается его. Здесь и сейчас только безмятежность и покой._

_\- Красиво, правда? – неожиданно раздалось за спиной. Мегатрон остолбенел, на мгновение показалось, будто все его внутренние системы перестали функционировать. Этот голос… Нет, не может быть…_

_Он медленно обернулся, едва сдержав возглас удивления. Шагах в десяти от него стоял крупный красно-серый мех Рабочего класса. Ростом с Мегатрона, внешне тоже очень на него похож, массивная броня с желто-черными полосками, на шлеме два прожектора… Потрясенный Мегатрон несколько раз мигнул оптикой и опасливо сделал шаг назад._

_\- Терминус…_

_\- Не забыл старого друга, - шахтер приветственно распахнул манипуляторы, приглашая по-дружески обняться, но десептиконский лидер не двигался с места._

_\- Ты не можешь быть здесь…_

_\- Здесь… - повторил Терминус последнее слово, огляделся и с намеком уточнил: - А здесь – это где? Ты знаешь, где мы находимся и как оказались в этом месте?_

_\- Нет… не знаю… - Мегатрон потер лицевую пластину. Он пытался вспомнить, но не мог. Образы и мысли ускользали от него. Однако что-то произошло… очень важное. Только… что именно?_

_\- И я не знаю, - вдруг согласился товарищ из прошлого, - а раз так, почему бы мне не быть здесь, как и тебе?_

_\- Ну да, - Мегатрон не спешил соглашаться._

_\- Все еще сомневаешься в моих словах, - Терминус поставил манипуляторы на пояс и знающе несколько раз кивнул, - ты всегда был гораздо умнее, чем они тебя считали изначально. Поздно поняли, какую искру упустили. Ты не должен был быть среди нас._

_Мегатрон отвел взгляд. Что уж теперь говорить. Не должен был… Да никто не должен был так жить… Это он изначально и пытался донести до общества своими писаниями. А что в ответ… что в итоге…_

_В памяти всплыла тюремная камера, излучатели в потолке, его корпус будто сейчас сожмется, потом появились неизвестные… Значит все? Все кончилось? Я даже не понял, как… Если все это правда, можно уже не бояться. Хотя… что дальше? Где Юникрон, который бы утащил его в свой темный мир ужасов и страданий. Наверное, сейчас появится._

_\- Так это… и ты… Это все неправда? – Мегатрон дернул головой и повернулся вокруг себя, обводя все вокруг дрожащими манипуляторами. – Вот это вот все… Это…_

_\- Ты не умер, если это хочешь сказать, - перебил его Терминус, от чего десептикон замолчал на полуслове, - не спеши в Колодец Искр, друг мой, впереди важная миссия по спасению нашей расы. Поиск Рыцарей – лишь первый шаг._

_\- Рыцарей? – Мегатрон нахмурился, неожиданно воспоминания начали накатывать на него одно за другим. Задание, после которого все решится, что будет с десептиконами и с ним самим. Он сам просил Оптимуса, и Прайм позволил…_

_\- Не сворачивай с намеченной цели, и все получится._

_Мегатрон помотал головой:_

_\- Думаешь? Они меня ненавидят. Как мы вообще можем быть одной командой… Это глупая затея. Как мне быть?_

_\- Покажи им, что вы на одной стороне, стань для них лидером, которого они будут уважать. Это непросто, но если не справишься, провалишь вообще все._

_Мегатрон только собирается задать вопрос, но ползающее за горизонт солнце неожиданно ярко вспыхивает, а фигура Терминуса растворяется в потоке крошечных голубых искорок._

_\- Нет! Подожди! – Мегатрон рванулся к нему, но вспышка ослепила его полностью. Пришлось лишь закрыться манипуляторами и зажмуриться._

_\- Но я буду рядом и направлю тебя, если собьешься с пути. – Голос его затихает. – Следуй зову искры и помни, Мегатрон, ты не один…_

_\- Терминус! Терминус, вернись! Нет!_

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vb5XxFPpdZE) **

\- Нет… Терминус…

\- Он приходит в себя, - объявил голос слева над ним.

Мегатрон резко распахнул металлические веки и обнаружил, что вокруг из ниоткуда выросли стены какого-то помещения, а над ним склонились несколько до боли знакомых мехов. Тех, кого он бы видеть не хотел.

\- Спокойно, малыш, - раздался голос красно-белого медика. Тот властно, но не больно надавил Мегатрону на плечи, удерживая того в лежачем положении, - не делай резких движений, или снова отключишься.

Мегатрон выпучил окуляры. Ему тоже понравилось это “малыш”, но по сравнению с Рэтчетом любой из присутствующих мог бы по возрасту считаться спарклингом. Стоп… А Рэтчет здесь как оказался?

\- Ты узнаешь нас? – снова заговорил медик, разумеется не услышав немой вопрос. – Помнишь свое имя?

\- Мегатрон… Мегатрон из Тарна… - выдавил он, совершенно не понимая, что происходит. Оптика еще сбоила, но постепенно приходила в норму. Чувствовал он себя обессиленным, и в то же время в груди, прямо под броней ощущалось нечто живительное. Это было приятно и в то же время пугало. Но попытки просканировать собственный корпус не дали никаких подозрительных результатов, разве что HUD показывал низкий уровень энергона: 23%, а так же поступающий в трубопроводы новый поток необходимой для существования жидкости. Капельница… Опять? Это уже было… Он Мегатрон отключил HUD и снова притушил оптику, оставаясь лежать неподвижно. Ощущение было, будто его освободили из-под огромного пресса.

\- Память не пострадала, хорошо, - констатировал Рэтчет и обратился к кому-то за пределом поля зрения Мегатрона: - Еще около часа, и можно будет отправляться.

\- Класс! Пока прогуляюсь, на экскурсию по территории схожу… – с явным сарказмом воскликнул знакомый голос Родимуса, от чего все еще плохо соображающий Мегатрон с трудом подавил желание застонать. И здесь мерещится этот… Сенсоры десептикона улавливают присутствие нескольких личностей рядом с ним, но определить трудно. Все еще помехи…

\- Ты и Проул отправитесь назад в Цитадель сейчас, а мы все вернемся на другом транспорте, - строго заявил низкий баритон, принадлежавший его некогда врагу. Бывшему ли? Откуда он здесь?

Мегатрон попытался хотя бы приподняться, однако ноги и руки не слушались, будто их что-то удерживало.

\- Что… - десептикон сумел таки поднять голову и различил, что его конечности удерживают магнитные захваты. Хоть и не сразу, он все же узнал тюремный медблок…

\- Тихо, лежи спокойно, - Рэтчет снова возник рядом, - твое состояние пока еще нестабильно, это была вынужденная мера… - Он смущенно кашлянул и отвел взгляд. – Мы не знали, какой будет… первая реакция, когда ты проснешься.

\- Что все это значит?.. – Мегатрону стало очень страшно. – Что вы сделали?..

Наступила нехорошая тишина, за время которой десептикон успел уже напредставлять, какие вещи могли с ним сотворить автоботы. Он снова провел диагностику состояния своего корпуса, но не обнаружил ничего подозрительного, кроме низкого процента энергона. Однако эта молчаливая пауза наводила на нехорошие мысли. Внезапно к платформе подошел Оптимус, лицо как всегда скрыто боевой маской, а его внимательная голубая оптика сосредоточилась на буравившей его с подозрением красной.

\- Мы ничего не сделали, Мегатрон, - заговорил он как всегда уверенным твердым голосом, - произошел сбой системы безопасности, сработали системы подавления… Ты потерял сознание и был доставлен сюда для оказания помощи. Но как выяснилось, твои системы сильно истощены от очередного длительного периода энергетического голодания. Попытайся вспомнить…

Он попытался… От событий последних часов остались в памяти какие-то обрывки: сначала визит Прайма, затем излучатели в потолке, расплывчатые фигуры… провал… зеленый свет его собственной искры, теплый бело-голубой свет… Потом он увидел давно погибшего товарища… Ерунда какая-то.

\- А вы? Что вы тогда здесь делаете? – Мегатрон с какой-то стороны поверил Прайму, но все равно в этой истории что-то не складывалось. Теперь он различил и стоящих поодаль Ультра Магнуса, Родимуса и Проула. Эти пятеро - ничего себе команда спасателей…

Родимус только раскрыл рот, очевидно собираясь съязвить как обычно, однако Ультра Магнус, взяв красно-желтого автобота за плечи, с легкостью приподнял и передвинул влево, затем так же подошел ближе к платформе:

\- Мы прибыли забрать тебя отсюда. Но произошел сбой в работе систем безопасности. - Его лицевая пластина выражала искреннее сожаление. – Это было… Так не должно было случиться. Жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через это.

Родимус так и стоял, куда его поставили, и лишь непонимающе зыркал оптикой. Проул, поймав на себе его обалдевший взгляд, только развел манипуляторами. Мегатрон снова попытался пошевелиться, сжал кулаки, но не произнес ни слова. Зачем? Его слушать не будут. Но…

\- Если обещаешь хорошо себя вести, освобожу, - неожиданно пообещал Рэтчет. Удивленный десептикон мигнул оптикой, и медик, наведя ему на грудь левый указательный палец, пояснил: - Это значит: не нападать, не пытаться выдернуть капельницу или отсоединить провода, лежать спокойно, пока уровень энергона не дойдет до нормы. Согласен?

\- У меня есть выбор? – не сразу дошло до десептикона.

\- Рэтчет… - неуверенно начал Проул, но замолчал под взглядом старшего медика, который уже обратился к Мегатрону:

\- Есть. И ты знаешь, какой.

Почти все время в плену у автоботов десептикон получал в свой адрес условия и угрозы. Как это было знакомо, старые добрые довоенные времена. Однако в голосе Рэтчета было скорее привычное раздражение, а не желание припугнуть. Хотя Мегатрон уже пуганный, а теперь и смирившийся с ситуацией. Им придется хорошенько постараться…

\- Тогда обещаю, - устало выдавил десептикон, глядя в потолок.

На мгновение на губах Рэтчета отразилась едва заметная улыбка… Или Мегатрону это только показалось? Медик подошел к терминалу справа, нажал последовательность кнопок, и магнитные захваты, удерживавшие десептикона на платформе, сами собой раскрылись. Что удивительно, никто из присутствующих ни слова больше не сказал.

\- Спасибо, - выдавил Мегатрон все так же отрешенно, однако мысленно был медику благодарен.

Следующий час или около того Мегатрон провел в медблоке под присмотром Рэтчета. Родимус и Проул по велению Оптимуса уехали раньше, а за остальными, включая Мегатрона, вышлют другой транспорт. Они отправятся в главную Цитадель Иакона, оставшееся время до начала космической экспедиции Мегатрон будет жить там, но уже не как пленник. Это его шокировало, если не сказать больше. Как и внезапное освобождение раньше срока.

\- Ты же сказал: завтра, - вспомнил он Прайму перед тем, как Рэтчет настоял, чтобы и лидер, и Ультра Магнус вышли за дверь и не нервировали его пациента еще больше.

\- Завтра или на несколько часов раньше… какая разница? – усмехнулся тот, ожидая, что Мегатрон тоже улыбнется, но этого не произошло. Тогда лидер автоботов просто кивнул и сообщил, что транспорт будет здесь в назначенное время. И ушел, не желая спорить с Рэтчетом, хотя ему так хотелось остаться.

\- Что-то в нем изменилось… - пробормотал Мегатрон сам себе, когда за красно-синим трансформером сомкнулись металлические створки дверей.

\- О чем ты? – несколько удивился Рэтчет.

\- Не знаю… - Мегатрон покачал головой. – Прайм будто не такой, каким был пару часов назад. – Это не уловить сенсорами, но… Что-то не то.

\- Тебе это кажется, - поспешил заверить его медик, всеми силами стараясь не показывать своего беспокойства. Мегатрон хоть и не подозревает, но уже чувствует нечто… Рано или поздно он узнает правду, и что тогда может произойти…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2DGBnMbaog) **

Прибывший транспорт сильно отличался от тех машин, что Мегатрон видел с момента, как снова оказался здесь. То были большие военные шаттлы, бронированные, с оружием… Его до тюрьмы тоже везли на таком… да и каждый раз на новое заседание суда – тоже. Но машина, ожидавшая их, была совсем не такая. Вытянутый обтекаемый корпус, три небольших крыла в задней части, где находился двигатель, затемненные окна, белый блестящий белый металл отражает свет фонарей и окон главного тюремного здания.

Красиво, нобили и раньше путешествовали на таких, отметил про себя Мегатрон, не зря говорят, все новое – хорошо забытое старое. Мегатрон обернулся на стоящих у главного входа двух вооруженных ботов в тяжелой броне, и кинул взгляд на охранника рядом с транспортом. Меньше всего десептикон мог ожидать, что способ передвижения будет… таким.

На улице уже темно, только последние полосы заката таяли на горизонте. Мегатрон пошевелил закованными в наручники запястьями. В спину так же был вмонтирован небольшой блокиратор, не позволяющий трансформироваться. С его новой альтформой истребителя Мегатрон мог бы легко рвануть в облака… если бы хотел. Да только он уже ничего не хотел.

\- Идем, - Оптимус указал в сторону транспорта. Десептикон подчинился. Почему сейчас, а не утром? Боятся, что такое может произойти снова? С другой стороны, это в их интересах, поскорее избавиться от него. Шлаков Прайм, что за игру ты ведешь?..

Двери транспорта сами собой открылись, приглашая сесть в салон. Охранник отдал честь… Прайму или Магнусу… может, обоим… без разницы. Внутри было светло и чисто, два длинных сидения друг напротив друга, и между ними было еще достаточно места. Роскошно… Вот как вы живете, автоботы, с горечью подумал Мегатрон, по жесту Прайма первым садясь в транспорт. Оптимус занял место слева от него, напротив расположился Ультра Магнус, а рядом с ним – Рэтчет.

Двери почти беззвучно закрылись, едва слышно зашумели двигатели, и машина поехала. Их выпустили за большие массивные ворота, Мегатрон еще успел заметить отдавшую честь охрану, и транспорт начал убыстряться. Скорость почти не ощущалась, только темные пейзажи за окном быстро сменяли друг друга. Оказывается, тюрьма находилась не в городе, а далеко за его пределами. Мегатрон этого не знал. Когда проходило очередное слушание, его выводили из камеры, конвоировали в закрытый бронированный шаттл, далее поездка, и выпускали только в здании суда. Десептикон устало прислонился к окну, очень давно он не видел неба.

Оптимус нажал какую-то кнопку на панели в стене, и прямо из пола появился небольшой стол, затем из Прайм вытащил из отсека в нем четыре куба энергона и поставил перед каждым, включая себя. Мегатрон засек его действие боковым зрением, но никак не отреагировал.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – обратился к нему Рэтчет. В ответ опять молчание. – Мегатрон? – снова позвал медик. – Я спросил, как ты себя чувствуешь.

\- А это важно? – отозвался он устало, все так же подпирая головой окно.

\- Да, важно, - голос Рэтчета звучал громче и сердитее.

Десептикон выпрямился и, хмуро уставившись на медика, так же равнодушно констатировал:

\- Тогда все хорошо.

\- Ага… - судя по интонации, Рэтчет ему не поверил.

Мегатрон встретился взглядом с Ультра Магнусом, единственным из этой компании, кто хоть отчасти его понимал. Командир армии автоботов был его адвокатом, он мог отказаться, но не сделал этого. Честь и честность для этого меха всегда были на первом месте, и Мегатрон это уважал.

Через некоторое время они въехали на территорию города. Сначала появились небольшие строения и заводы, далее уже последовали небоскребы, ухоженные улицы и кристальные сады… и прохожие. Также на дороге стало больше машин. Мегатрон в испуге отодвинулся от окна, случайно чуть не толкнув Оптимуса. Десептикону показалось, что сейчас вот-вот в их транспорт полетит или камень, или плазменный заряд. Толпа будет кричать и требовать расправы над ним здесь и сейчас. По крайней мере такой вариант развития событий по словам Проула и Родимуса, которые часто любили его попугать при встрече, был возможен. Мегатрон не то что искренне боялся этого, но инстинкты самосохранения еще не полностью покинули его.

\- Что с тобой? – встревожившийся Оптимус положил манипулятор ему на плечо, и Мегатрон тут же опомнился, отодвинулся в свой угол и попытался напустить на себя максимально спокойный вид.

\- Ничего, я… Я просто задумался, - заверил он.

\- Иакон сильно изменился за время… прекращения основных боевых действий, - вдруг заговорил Ультра Магнус, - это один из первых городов, подлежащих восстановлению. Так же на очереди будут и другие. Удивительно, что можно было бы…

Мегатрон слышал, что говорил Магнус, но не вслушивался в смысл. Уловил только, что пока ничего не было сказано про его родной Тарн. Он мысленно был далеко, он воспроизводил в памяти события прошлого, сравнивал правду с тем, что говорили автоботы на суде. Преступления против вида… Отказ Прайма от обсуждения причин…

_\- …если ты будешь оспаривать какие-либо обвинения, то суд затянется на века. Общественность требует сделать это правильно - и я понимаю это, но не думаю, что эксгумировать каждую деталь нашей войны в интересах кого-либо._

Точно не в твоих. Мегатрон скосил взгляд на сидящего слева от него Прайма, но перехватив его взгляд на себе, тут же отвернулся и уставился в окно. Он все понимает, автоботы пользуются правом победителей только потому, что он сдался. Мегатрон мог бы принять это, не кричи противники направо и налево, что они сражаются за справедливость. Да, справедливость с их точки зрения. А причину давайте забудем, у таких как мы нет права голоса. За что я боролся… к чему я пришел…

_\- Если хочешь изменить мир, начни с себя…_

Да уж, хорошая мысль. Мегатрон сжал кулаки, по корпусу невольно пробежала дрожь, от досады и сожаления еле удавалось сдерживать омыватель. Только не при них… Куда ниже падать… Позор. Что со мной случилось? Я не был таким… или был? Когда-то мечтал стать медиком, помогать другим, делился собственным энергоном с обессиленными товарищами и все равно имел силы работать… Писал стихи и сочинения на разные темы… хотел равенства для всех. Но когда к тебе все время враждебны за твои взгляды на жизнь, за твое мнение, по неволе привыкаешь, сам становишься агрессивным и жестоким… Бей первым, бей наверняка, чтобы противник уже не поднялся… и никто не посмеет даже подумать стукнуть в ответ… или просто нанести удар в спину.

Хотя нет, юникронов предатель Старскрим… чтоб у него крылья поломались и турбины заглохли навсегда… Хорошо устроился, сенатор, надеюсь, долго на своем посту ты не продержишься. Хотя, зная твою любовь к власти и неспособность решать сложные задачи – твое падение гарантировано. Посмотрим, кто из нас двоих будет заслуживать жалости.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9vd07dTAF8) **

Мегатрон так и не понял, как незаметно они добрались до места назначения. Вроде только что ехали по улице, и вот машина уже где-то на большой подземной стоянке, и Прайм объявляет, что они прибыли. Как это он выпал из реальности? Что произошло? Стоило только отвлечься от происходящего… и вот…

Рэтчет проинформировал, что Мегатрон по пути отключился, и его решили не будить, пока не доедут. Десептикон сразу почувствовал себя неловко, но никто, что удивительно, не стал его осуждать или посмеиваться над ним. Только медик задумчиво предложил, что перед тем, как Мегатрон окажется в своей новой кварте, лучше всего сначала посетить медблок Цитадели. Оборудование у них лучше, и персонал опытный. На что Мегатрон тут же отказался, заявив, что в этом нет необходимости.

\- Хорошо, сейчас просто отдыхай, - Рэтчет пошел на попятную, - но завтра после утренней порции энергона жду тебя в медицинском корпусе Цитадели. Кто-нибудь из моих коллег тебя отведет.

\- Я сам это сделаю, - предложил Ультра Магнус. Рэтчет недоверчиво посмотрел на командира и хмыкнул:

\- Приемлемо.

\- Отлично, - буркнул Мегатрон, которого и не считали нужным о чем-то спрашивать. Большой бело-синий автобот достал из сабспейса магнитный ключ и освободил манипуляторы десептикона, блокиратор трансформации, само собой, никто с него снимать не стал. Затем Прайм велел Мегатрону пойти с ним.

Все четверо зашли в кабину лифта, вход к которому располагался здесь, на подземном уровне, Магнус нажал две кнопки, а затем Рэтчет – еще одну. Оказалось, им просто выходить было на разных этажах. Сначала лифт покинул командир кибертронских войск, затем – ворчливый старый медик, и вот последними на нужном этаже вышли Мегатрон и Оптимус.

\- Твоя кварта располагается на одном этаже с моей, - говорил ему Прайм, пока они шли по широкому светлому коридору. На стенах висели голографические картины с проекциями разных пейзажей, городов, портреты… Встречавшиеся в стенах закрытые двери также были богато украшены. – У входа будет дежурить охрана, если что понадобится, дай им знать. Обещаю, никто не станет причинять тебе вреда.

Не верю, подумал Мегатрон. Ему было здесь очень некомфортно, а ведь это еще только коридор. Хорошо бы это была не кварта как таковая, а просто тюремная камера, как прежде… Но теперь он уже не знал, что и думать. Все изменилось… Он не мог понять, что именно, однако теперь все было другим. Как если бы вы проснулись дома в кругу близких, но потенциально чувствовали, что это не те люди, и будто за вами кто-то незримый наблюдает. Вот это и ощущал Мегатрон, особенно когда смотрел на бывшего врага: Оптимус не тот, что еще был сегодня, выглядит так же, голос тот же, взгляд тоже… Но что-то не то. И другие теперь относятся к самому десептикону… иначе.

Увидев около одной из дверей двоих вооруженных бело-черных автоботов, почти таких же могучих, как Магнус, только на голову меньше ростом, Мегатрон понял, что они пришли. Стражи отдали Прайму честь, правитель Кибертрона набрал код на панели справа от двери, и металлические створки распахнулись, внутри сразу зажегся свет. Оптимус отодвинулся в сторону, пропуская нового гостя, и Мегатрон вошел внутрь первым. Следом шагнул и лидер автоботов, двери за его спиной закрылись.

\- Надеюсь, тебе будет здесь комфортно, - Оптимус левым манипулятором обвел пространство перед ними.

Просторная роскошная кварта состояла из нескольких отсеков: прихожая, гостиная, платформенный отсек и мойка. Все светлое, чистое, даже богато украшенное… Имелся выход на балкон, только все окна огорожены силовыми полями. Ну разумеется…

\- Знаю, ты любишь читать, - когда они оказались в гостиной, Оптимус подошел к одному из шкафов и провел левым манипулятором по стоящим на полке датападам, - здесь собраны писания на разные темы: научная фантастика, поэзия, приключения… - Он усмехнулся: - Знаешь, в моей личной коллекции до сих пор хранится многое из того, что писал ты.

\- Серьезно? – Мегатрон недоверчиво прищурился, но Прайм кивнул в подтверждение своих слов. И тогда у десептикона вырвался следующий вопрос: - Зачем?

\- Мне нравятся твои работы. Надеюсь, за время вашей миссии у тебя будет вдохновение написать что-нибудь еще.

Я больше не собираюсь писать, хотел сказать Мегатрон, но сдержался. У него не было сил спорить с Праймом, ему хотелось как можно скорее остаться одному, уйти в перезарядку, если это возможно… здесь. Поэтому десептикон лишь пожал плечами:

\- Посмотрим, что будет.

\- Посмотрим, - не стал спорить Оптимус. Он подошел к шкафу у противоположной стены и открыл его: внутри оказалось десять кубов грязно-розовой жидкости: - Это новый тип энергона, так называемый Пустой энергон, разработанный специально, чтобы подавлять твою силу. Так нужно ради безопасности окружающих. Единственный вид энергона, на который ты можешь рассчитывать. – И, разведя манипуляторами, заключил: - Таково условие, Мегатрон. Такова цена твоей свободы.

\- Ясно, - обреченно согласился десептикон. Ну вот, теперь это уже больше похоже на Прайма-победителя. Только он опять оговаривается: то, что Оптимус описал, не очень-то похоже на свободу.

\- Твой корпус будет функционировать, как нужно. Однако мощь искры и физическая сила будут подавлены. Ты не будешь так быстр, и не сможешь стремительно летать. Во время миссии норму дозы будет отменять Рэтчет, так же он будет следить за твоим физическим состоянием.

\- Я сказал: ясно! – отвернувшийся Мегатрон сжал кулаки и вздрогнул. Он не хотел… не должен повышать голос на победителя. Иначе Оптимус передумает. – Я понял тебя, Прайм, - произнес он уже спокойнее, обернувшись на бывшего врага.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Оптимус, выдержав небольшую паузу. По поведению серебристого меха было понятно, что лучше оставить его сейчас в покое, поэтому Прайм снова кивнул и пошел к выходу. Около дверей он остановился и вновь обернулся на Мегатрона: - Завтра утром осмотр у Рэтчета, после этого с тобой проведет встречу психотерапевт по имени Ранг. Он тоже один из членов экипажа “Потерянного Света”. На основе их заключений я смогу сделать вывод, готов ли ты возглавить группу.

\- А если их заключение будет неудовлетворительным? – уточнил Мегатрон на всякий случай.

Прищурившись, Оптимус подошел к нему так близко, что грудные пластины трансформеров соприкоснулись. Мегатрон с трудом подавил желание отступить, а Оптимус еле сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть: пусть он больше не носитель Матрицы Лидерства, красно-синий трансформер все равно по опыту сумел почувствовать ее энергию в груди десептикона. Матрица снова ожила! От этого стало и радостно, и обидно одновременно. Мегатрон даже не понимает, на данный момент он не способен оценить этот дар… И почему он? Почему так? Нечестно…

\- Значит, придется отложить миссию, только и всего, - процедил Оптимус сквозь сжатые дентопластины. – Но раз ты – лицо заинтересованное, то не советую давать им поводов для подозрений. Еще вопросы будут?

Не выдержав контакт оптики, Мегатрон отвернулся, и Прайм сделал шаг назад. Хоть сейчас в этом перегляде он показал, кто еще пока здесь главный. И больше не сказав ни слова, Оптимус ушел, оставив Мегатрона изучать новую кварту в одиночестве. Щелкнуло по очереди три магнитных замка, и все затихло.

\- Ну-ну… - Мегатрон покачал головой и, поставив манипуляторы на пояс, пнул воздух. Снова медики… Как он их не любит… А ведь когда-то мечтал быть одним из них. И пошел бы учиться, те будь той юникроновой классовой системы. Столько упущенных возможностей только потому, что кто-то допустил ошибку классификации. Персентер не должен был быть шахтером, но когда выяснилась правда, Мегатрон отказался, сбежал, выступая прежде в защиту Рабочего класса, он думал, что согласиться на предложение сенатора Шоквейва будет предательством своих друзей. А ведь можно было поступить иначе: согласиться, найти сторонников в рядах элиты и отстаивать интересы Рабочих уже на официальном уровне, по закону. Шоквейв мог помочь… Да и быть может сам Мегатрон сумел бы спасти сенатора от страшной участи…

А еще он мог бы стать медиком, осуществить свою мечту…

_\- Что сделано, то сделано. Прими этот факт и двигайся дальше._

\- Будто это так просто, как свет включить, - хмыкнул Мегатрон в такт своему внутреннему голосу.

Он еще раз прошелся по отсекам своей новой кварты, в которой надлежало бы жить какому-нибудь нобилю. Отчасти он и сам таковым являлся по происхождению. Персентер в корпусе холодной сборки… Гибрид… Зажженная искра в корпусе холодной сборки. Избранный и забытый, символ надежды и сбившийся с пути. Мегатрон ненавидел себя за собственное происхождение, боялся цвета и мощи собственной искры, не любил, когда кто-то вслух называл его Персентером. Для другого это благодать, для Мегатрона – словно клеймо позора, будто сам Праймус отвернулся от него с самого начала.

_\- Ты должен был увидеть все стороны жизни того общества и несовершенства системы._

Помотав головой, Мегатрон подошел к шкафу, где находились кубы этого странного вещества по названием Пустой энергон. Взял один, открыл, понюхал… Обонятельный сенсор ничего подозрительного не уловил, а вот на вкус…Мегатрон скривился и чуть не бросил куб на пол, но вовремя одумался: закрыл и поставил обратно. Ощущение было таким, будто в энергон добавили отработанную смазку. Не то что Мегатрон когда-либо пробовал такое, нет-нет, просто представил себе, как таковая могла бы ощущаться.

Далее он вышел на балкон, так же как и окна, окруженный силовым барьером, за которым был виден ночной Иакон. Высоко. А ведь он даже не видел, что из себя представляет новая Цитадель Совета… Здесь живут некоторые сенаторы, и еще проходят рабочие политические встречи. Мегатрон не сомневался, что еще пересечется с бывшим заместителем. Знай он, как все обернется, никогда не принял бы Старскрима из Восса в свои ряды. Терминус учил Мегатрона не привязываться… Иногда у него получалось. Но все равно среди десептиконов есть еще те, кого бы он мог назвать не то что друзьями, но хотя бы особым кругом приближенных. Изначально Старскрим был одним из них.

Терминус… Сколько ворн прошло… Один из шахтеров, вычеркнутых из истории, некогда хороший друг Мегатрона и даже учитель. Увидеть его хоть и во сне было крайне неожиданно, и, тем не менее, приятно. Только теперь Мегатрон задумался, как же ему не хватает старого товарища…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdvJc0RNZc0) **

_\- Куда мы идем? – шепотом поинтересовался Мегатрон, следуя за другом по тускло освещенному туннелю._

_\- Тс-с-с, - тот обернулся на него и снова махнул идти дальше, - увидишь. Хочу тебе показать кое-что. Главное, чтобы надзиратели не услышали. А в эту часть шахт почти никто просто так не ходит._

_\- Терминус, ты меня пугаешь._

_\- Да я и сам сначала испугался, как узнал, но в хорошем смысле._

_Мегатрон уже совершенно ничего не понял. Для него понятия “хороший смысл” и “страх” как-то не сочетались друг с другом._

_Наконец, пещера расширилась, Терминус увлек его за груду камней и, потянув за манипулятор, усадил на землю, сам так же устроившись рядом. Мегатрон подчинился лишь от неожиданности. Терминус еще раз приложил палец к губам и протянул другу извлеченный из сабспейса датапад, который Мегатрон взял на автомате._

_\- Зацени?_

_\- Где взял? – не поверил Мегатрон, сначала решив, что Терминус решил показать ему новое приобретение._

_\- Да не суть, - отмахнулся второй шахтер и потыкал пальцами в экран датапада, который по-прежнему держал Мегатрон. То и дело отображалась разная информация, где мелькало имя Мегатрона, строчки его сочинений, а также… форумы, где велись обсуждения._

_\- Твое чтиво пользуется популярностью. Я же говорил, ты еще покачнешь наше общество!_

_\- Ка-а-ак… - Мегатрон все не мог оторвать взгляда от экрана. Друг говорил, что писания Мегатрона читают, но… что так много…_

_\- Ты пишешь, я распространяю. Все по-честному. – Терминус забрал у шокированного приятеля датапад, его оптика восторженно сияла: - Мы это сделаем, Мегз. Мы заставим этих шлаковых нобилей понять, что тоже имеем право голоса._

_Мегатрон широко улыбнулся. Сам он не был общительным или смелым, чтобы активно высказывать свою точку зрения, но в письменном виде делал это довольно хорошо. Публикациями и пиаром занимался Терминус, а уж как… Хотя это не особо и важно, главное, он преуспел. Они преуспели. Все это как-то уж слишком… хорошо, хоть и опасно, ибо писал он по глупости не скрывая настоящего имени. Может и стоило бы._

_\- Как было бы здорово, поддержи нас еще кто-то из нобилей…_

_\- Мегз…_

_\- А?_

_Терминус смотрел на него с явным укором:_

_\- Ну ты уж загнул: благородных нобилей, таких, кто заступился бы за нас, простых работяг, просто не бывает. Во всяком случае я лично таких не встречал. А ты?_

_\- Я тоже, - с грустью признал писатель. – Это так, несбыточные мечты. – Он обнял колени манипуляторами. Терминус прав, сытый голодного не поймет, как говорится, да и у этой элиты своих забот полно, им не до выживания каких-то там шахтеров. И все же… - Спасибо, Терминус… Спасибо за все, что ты делаешь._

_\- Ну для чего ж еще друзья нужны._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rngh1XXv1E) **

Мегатрон грустно улыбнулся. Это был их седьмой орбитальный цикл на Мессатине. За неделю до того, как ему чуть не сделали мнемооперацию. Мегатрон содрогнулся. Он никогда не забудет ухмыляющегося Трепана, его голос, взгляд… За желание высказывать свою точку зрения его чуть не превратили в безвольного дрона.

Пиликнул дверной замок, затем один за другим открылись магнитные замки, и кто-то вошел. Гость не скрывал своего присутствия, и десептикон сразу опознал это электромагнитное поле.

\- Мегатрон? – позвал голос Ультра Магнуса. – Ты здесь?

Со вздохом тот шагнул с балкона в гостиную и встретился с визитером лицом к лицу. Сразу захотелось усмехнуться: вот он, благородный нобиль, редкий представитель своего вида.

\- Да где ж мне еще быть, - Мегатрон развел манипуляторами. – Где оставили, там и сижу. Чем обязан, Ультра Магнус?

\- Можно по имени, - разрешил бело-синий автобот, - в неофициальной обстановке титулы ни к чему.

И, тем не менее, мало кому командир кибертронских войск такое позволял. И уж тем более Мегатрон не думал, что ему можно будет обращаться к помощнику Прайма как раньше. Эта броня - лишь строгая величественная личина, за ней скрывается совсем иной мех с доброй искрой.

\- Как скажешь, Минимус, - сдался он. – Так… что случилось?

\- Я принес тебе кое-что, - Магнус передал ему датапад, - здесь вся основная информация касательно нашей будущей миссии: состав экипажа, описание корабля, предстоящий маршрут следования… В общем, все, что тебе, как будущему капитану, стоит знать на данном этапе. Оптимус расскажет больше на инструктаже послезавтра. Тогда же ты познакомишься с командой лично. Многие уже знают, кто будет… вторым капитаном корабля.

\- Родимус разболтал?

\- Не без этого…

\- Понятно, - бегло Мегатрон пролистал список участников экспедиции, куда уже был внесен и он сам, задержавшись взглядом на изображении одного меха. Дрифт… когда-то его верный последователь, носящий псевдоним Дедлок. Перебежчик… Один из тех, кто покинул их фракцию. Для расправы с такими и был создан Десептиконский Отряд Правосудия. А теперь Мегатрон что… сам потенциально один из них? Докатился.

\- Оптимус сам хотел занести тебе это, но мне показалось… - Он как-то неуверенно кашлянул, - показалось… что ты не очень-то хочешь с ним общаться.

Я ни с кем не хочу общаться. Слишком вы “правильные”, и я для вас – некто и нечто, не заслуживающее права говорить за себя.

\- Спасибо, займусь изучением сегодня ночью. – Мегатрон положил панель данных на рабочий стол.

\- Ночью полагается отдыхать, - наставительно заметил Магнус, стилизуясь под вечно недовольного Рэтчета. – Тебе сейчас это особенно необходимо. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Я могу и буду выполнять свои обязанности, если речь об этом, - Мегатрон подошел к перекрытому силовым полем окну.

\- Я не это спросил, - с намеком полетело ему в спину.

\- Все хорошо, - Мегатрон повернулся к нему, - мне доставалось гораздо сильнее в прошлом, так что не переживай.

Снова неловкое молчание. По напряжению поля собеседника Магнус понял, что пора уходить. Он бы хотел еще остаться, но не мог придумать вескую причину, да и сейчас утомлять Мегатрона было бы не очень правильно, кто знает, каково влияние Матрицы.

\- Ну… тогда до завтра? – неуверенно спросил он тоном, совершенно неподходящим кибертронскому главнокомандующему. Затем, не дожидаясь ответа, кивнул и направился к выходу. Таков Минимус Амбус: справедливый и уверенный в себе командир, в то же время вежливый и добрый.

Мегатрону в голову неожиданно пришла мысль. Это может быть один из редких случаев, когда они одни, нужно воспользоваться этой возможностью…

\- Минимус, - позвал он, выйдя следом за Магнусом в прихожую.

\- Да? – тут же обернулся бело-синий мех. Мегатрон остановился в проходе, соединяющем гостиную и коридор: смысла подходить ближе просто нет.

\- Я… У меня не было возможности тебя поблагодарить за то, что… Ну, что был моим адвокатом. Ты вполне мог отказаться.

\- Теоретически мог, - согласился он.

\- Почему же не сделал?

\- Потому что не мог иначе, - Ультра Магнус сам подошел к десептикону на расстояние вытянутого манипулятора. – Мегатрон, кто-то другой мог бы просто не оставить тебе шанса. Я должен был попробовать.

\- Спасибо. – Серебристый мех отвел смущенный взгляд. – Спасибо за то, что ты… такой, какой есть. Я… рад, что мы летим на это задание вместе.

Правый манипулятор Ультра Магнуса слегка дернулся: он хотел коснуться плеча Мегатрона, хотел провести по его руке… Но что бы это значило? Тот бы наверняка отпрянул. Нет, еще рано. Потом, когда Мегатрон сможет ему доверять, и когда сам Ультра Магнус сможет доверять Мегатрону. У них еще будет время… Больше он не хочет упускать эту возможность.

\- Взаимно, - командир кибертронских войск слегка улыбнулся. – Увидимся завтра, Мегатрон… Спокойной ночи.

\- И тебе, - выдавил серебряный мех.

Магнус ушел, двери за ним снова защелкнулись на три замка. Мегатрон опять вышел на балкон, все задаваясь вопросом: что это сейчас было? Все они ведут себя как-то странно. Неужели у самих проснулась совесть? Маловероятно. Просто это Минимус, в отличие от Оптимуса он остался той же благородной личностью. Быть может на корабле и впрямь будет хоть кто-то, от кого не нужно будет ждать удара в спину, кому хоть немного можно будет доверять.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Мегатрон сел за рабочий стол и начал просматривать принесенные Ультра Магнусом данные. Это может быть его последний шанс как-то оправдать не только себя, но и тех, кто когда-то ему доверился. Вот что главное. И не важно, что потом будет с ним самим. 

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Interstellar OST – Our World; (видение, встреча Мегатрона и Терминуса)

2) Mass Effect 3 OST - Squad Selection; (пробуждение)

3) X-Men: First Class OST – Rage And Serenity; (путь до Цитадели)

4) The Theory of Everything OST - A Spacetime Singularity; (Оптимус провожает Мегатрона до кварты)

5) Limbo OST - Machine Gun Tranquility; (Мегатрон и Терминус в прошлом)

6) San Andreas 2015 OST - Divorce Papers; (визит Ультра Магнуса)


	3. Пролог. Глава 3.  Выводы. (ч.1)

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MH4uuWITmgY) **

Мегатрон изучил все данные, что Ультра Магнус… Минимус Амбус… принес ему. Первым делом бывший лидер десептиконов просмотрел файлы членов экипажа, среди которых были Ультра Магнус, Родимус, Рэтчет и Дедлок… То есть Дрифт. Когда-то он пришел к Мегатрону сам, пожелав присоединиться к революционному движению. А теперь вот принял решение встать на сторону врага, вернуться к старому имени, будто не было никаких для него десептиконов.

Как себя с ним вести? В прежние времена он бы не задумываясь уничтожил бы предателя… Это Старскриму много позволялось, и скользкий тип этим пользовался. Наверное лучше, как минимум ради собственной безопасности, никак не напоминать Дрифту о былых временах. Вести себя сдержанно, нейтрально… Мегатрон все еще отчасти верит в собственную правоту. Отчасти… Все в голове перемешалось… Я уже не понимаю, где правда, а где ложь.

С трудом отпустив мысль о Дрифте и Старскриме, серебристый мех принялся изучать характеристики корабля, который сейчас находится на орбите Кибертрона. Крейсер среднего класса в равной степени обладающий как приличной гиперскоростью, так и мощным вооружением. Идеальный корабль для длительных полетов в дальние уголки космоса. Похоже, они давно готовились к этой миссии.

Ну и, наконец-то, он перешел к планетам, на которых им предстоит побывать. Не очень пока ясно, что там нужно будет делать, и как это поможет в поисках той самой Киберутопии… Мегатрон надеялся, Прайм расскажет ему об этом лично как капитану корабля. Не все же только Родимусу знать, иначе какая это к Юникрону команда? С другой стороны, Мегатрон понимал – саботаж неизбежен, кто-то из экипажа обязательно попытается его если не убить, то подставить, и не важно, что общее дело при этом может быть провалено. Что ж, только познакомившись со всем экипажем лично, серебристый мех сможет сделать хоть какие-то предварительные выводы. Сейчас главное другое.

Итак, основных планет для посещения четыре. Две из них обитаемые, населены разумными формами жизни, кибертронцы тоже их посещают. Что касается двух других… Одна слишком близко к своему солнцу, превратившемуся в красный гигант (вероятно до этого на ней была жизнь), другая же – эдакое скопление разного рода аномалий, выражающееся в форме довольно необычных воронкообразных гроз, которые там случаются довольно часто. Находиться там можно, только не очень долго, ибо когда ударяет стихия, из убежища лучше не вылезать, иначе можно просто не выжить.

\- Надеюсь, повезет… увидеть такую грозу… - невесело усмехнулся Мегатрон. Один из способов избежать вражеской расправы надо собой… Команда вернется на корабль, а он ринется прямо в сердце бури…

 _\- Не стоит допускать подобных мыслей,_ \- укорил внутренний голос.

\- Альтернатива не лучше, - обреченно возразил Мегатрон сам себе вслух. Родимус и Проул в прошлом с упоением рассказывали, какая ему уготована участь как военному преступнику. Казнь или пожизненное заключение. Что ждет Мегатрона по завершении этого задания – неизвестно, однако он уверен, что ничего хорошего.

Странный внутренний голос, раньше он никогда не был таким настойчивым и четким. Будто во мне живет какой-то другой я… Вероятно это какой-то сбой, или я схожу с ума… Что в общем-то одно и тоже. Ладно, пора в перезарядку, завтра с утра опять будут давить на психику. Куда уж лучше было в той одиночной камере… где большую часть времени я был предоставлен сам себе.

Серебристый мех встал из-за стола и потянулся. Видеокамеры. Они здесь повсюду, Мегатрон сразу это понял еще до того, как сам засек по четыре в гостиной и платформенном отсеке, две в прихожей и две на балконе. Хорошо в мойке не было ни одной, по крайней мере его личное пространство хоть немного уважают. Десептикон уже привык, что за ним в тюрьме постоянно следили, а здесь чем не тюрьма? Гораздо более комфортная, но все равно клетка. “Золотая” клетка. Чего они добиваются этим? Он уже дал свое согласие, и вряд ли сей поступок Прайма – жест доброй воли. Нет, Мегатрон никогда не доверял автоботам даже в те времена, когда им приходилось объединяться на короткое время. И сейчас не доверяет. Хватило по самый шлем еще довоенных событий. Оптимусу нужно нечто, понять бы только что, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Первым делом Мегатрон зашел в мойку, включил краны нажатием кнопок на панели в стене и встал под начавшие бить из потолка струи очищающей жидкости. Ощущения были прекрасные, на какое-то время десептикон даже забыл, где находится. Грязным он не был, охрана следила за этим, и на судебных слушаниях обвиняемому полагалось быть чистым. Но все равно данная мойка не шла ни в какое сравнение с тюремной, как и все остальное в его новой кварте.

Затем, войдя в платформенный отсек, Мегатрон первым делом заглянул под саму платформу, но не обнаружил там никаких подозрительных устройств. Только камеры на стенах и потолке, которые он изо всех сил старался игнорировать. Это одновременно залог безопасности и повод для беспокойства, учитывая это непонятное переселение. Стоит ли вообще ложиться на эту платформу… может лучше заряжаться на полу? Хотя, кому от этого лучше будет, позор, если я буду вести себя как спарклинг да еще публично. А видеонаблюдение как раз таковым и можно считать. Что ж, рискнем…

Мегатрон медленно сел на платформу, невольно отмечая особую мягкость внешних покрытий, затем осторожно лег, лампы на потолке сами собой постепенно начали гаснуть, пока отсек не погрузился в полумрак. Оптимус обещал, что никто не посмеет навредить Мегатрону, но как можно верить словам того, с кем он воевал так долго?

_\- Не суди только по прошлому._

Но они судят, почему я не могу? На это внутреннее “я” не нашлось, что ответить. Мегатрон тихо устало хмыкнул, постепенно проваливаясь в сон. Завтра, все завтра. Сейчас не могу…Устал.

Система видеонаблюдения работала исправно, и в эту ночь за серебристым трансформером наблюдал как минимум один мех. Оптимус велел Проулу дать ему доступ к камерам в кварте Мегатрона для личного спокойствия. Прайм полностью доверял руководителю службы безопасности, который прошел с ним почти всю войну, но здесь сыграл личный мотив. И дело было даже не в Матрице, а скорее в возможности просто посмотреть на него пусть даже издалека.

В собственной кварте Оптимус сидел за рабочим столом и все смотрел в монитор на спящего Мегатрона. Тот лежал на платформе неподвижно, лицо полностью расслаблено, губы даже тронуты едва заметной улыбкой. Может быть он видит что-то хорошее… Сначала его корпус то и дело вздрагивал, десептикон болезненно морщился и шептал что-то непонятное, а потом вдруг все прекратилось. Влияние Матрицы? Оптимус знал это: в прошлом когда ему самому во время перезарядки виделись кошмары, Матрица успокаивала его, изгоняла все страхи прочь, давая потом возможность мыслить трезво.

Как бы Оптимусу хотелось сейчас лежать рядом с ним, обнимать любимый серебряно-серый корпус меха, который так долго был врагом, до которого Оптимус пытался донести свои взгляды и убедить сдаться, которого мечтал видеть своим соузником… Того, кто однажды убил Оптимуса, когда тот был еще капитаном Орионом Паксом… Скоро Мегатрон улетит далеко и надолго, и неважно, найдут они Рыцарей, или те окажутся мифом, по возвращении “Потерянного Света” домой бывший враг будет уже совсем другим… Мегатрону придется учиться жить заново, а Оптимус не будет присутствовать рядом, чтобы это увидеть. Хотя бы у Мегатрона будет что-то от него… В буквальном смысле.

Был еще один вопрос без ответа. Странно, что память Мегатрона не была изменена или исчезла полностью, как будто… Оптимус сам поразился собственной мысли: как будто все так и должно было быть, Матрица Лидерства отыскала своего настоящего избранника. Если это действительно так, остается лишь надеяться, что Мегатрон в своей решительности принести себя в жертву ради других не погубит себя и примет ситуацию такой, какая она есть. Иначе все бесполезно: Прайм, отрицающий свои обязанности и свою сущность – вовсе не Прайм.

Оптимус устало потер лицевую пластину и встал из-за стола. Через три дня они улетят… очень надолго. Связь с кораблем будет поддерживаться все время, но их не будет рядом. Прайм даже жалеет, что не сможет наблюдать, как Родимус будет изводить Мегатрона своим поведением, а Ультра Магнус – пытаться их разнять. Эта команда – последняя надежда на мирное разрешение конфликта, они справятся, они лучшие. Что ж, пора и самому в перезарядку. Мегатрон никуда не денется, а завтра Ранг даст предварительную оценку его психического состояния. Тогда Оптимус и примет решение, сейчас он все равно ничего не сможет сделать.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZ_qhdfYKHI) **

_Так спокойно и хорошо. Никаких печалей, сожалений, досады, ни единой тяжелой мысли, что терзали его веками. А ведь только что все было совсем иначе: Мегатрон стоял посреди разрушенного выжженного города в центре поля битвы, над которым клубятся кроваво-красные облака, он наблюдал, как кибертронцев с фиолетовыми знаками жестоко уничтожают тени, вместо голов у которых символ автоботов._

_Они тянут к нему манипуляторы, кричат: “Убийца!” – и сами же на его глазах уничтожают тех, кто примкнул к нему. Мегатрон пытается броситься им на помощь, но неожиданно сверху на него всей своей массой обрушивается Оптимус Прайм. Мегатрон падает, оба катятся по земле, затем, оказавшись сверху, Прайм хватает его за правое плечо одним манипулятором, в вторым, сжатым в кулак, со всего размаху бьет по лицевой пластине а сдавливает кабели на шее, крича: “Это все ты! Ты – бич нашего времени! Во всем виноват лишь ты один! Как было бы здорово, если бы тебя не существовало! Умри же, наконец!”Мегатрон сопротивляется, пока может, но Прайм явно сильнее… В оптике мутнеет, он проваливается куда-то, и оказывается в совершенно необычном месте…_

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSoKNBtrypw) **

_Он идет по невероятных размеров кристальному гроту, не видно ни потолка, ни дна… Дорога, по которой он идет, является своего рода мостом естественного пещерного происхождения. Откуда-то сверху, словно из множества щелей, пробиваются мощный лучи света, заставляющие кристаллы на стенах и колоннах светиться еще ярче. Мегатрон слышит странные звуки, исходящие от формаций кристаллов, напоминающие необычную музыку, будто сама система пещер… поет._

_\- Потрясающе… - шепчет серебристый мех, проходя мимо громадного неровного каменного столба, так же усыпанного разноцветными кристальными образованиями._

_Когда-то, еще работая в шахтах, Мегатрон отыскал похожий кристалл, желто-зеленый, размером с его ладонь. Единственный оставшийся от небольшой формации, уничтоженной горнодобывающим оборудованием. Специально или намеренно, этого молодой шахтер не знал, но решил сохранить кристалл. Не ясно почему, просто не решился выбросить. Правда находку быстро украли… для продажи или из личных побуждений – не ясно, да и виновник так и не был найден. Это было обидно. А теперь вокруг их столько… да еще разных цветов и размеров… Но манипуляторы даже не поднимаются отломить… Нет, пусть растут._

_Во время военного конфликта Мегатрон, окажись он в таком месте, сразу бы начал просчитывать варианты, можно ли здесь найти какую-то выгоду для десептиконов: полезные ресурсы или спрятанные реликвии. А если таковых нет, нужно просто уйти и не тратить время на созерцание бесполезной красоты. Бесполезной… Война довела его до того, что десептиконский предводитель перестал замечать все, что могло хотя бы порадовать оптические сенсоры. Некогда просто так пялиться, автоботы не дремлют, зазеваешься – убьют._

_Но сейчас ему хотелось просто смотреть и восхищаться, просто идти вперед, чтобы увидеть больше. Вокруг никого, но чувство в груди, особенно в области искры - ощущение внешней заботы, будто кто-то или что-то за ним присматривает. Ему не страшно, ему спокойно._

_\- На Кибертроне еще есть места, не тронутые войной. Планету можно возродить только общими усилиями. Стань для нашего народа новым лидером, стань для них проводником в лучшее будущее, Мегатронус… Мегатронус… Мегатрон…_

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RWik0yKLV0) **

\- Мегатрон… Мегатрон...

Кто-то теребил его за плечо. Нерезко, но в то же время настойчиво. Мегатрон издал слабый стон протеста, головной процессор совершенно не желал давать системам команду на пробуждение. Однако неизвестный ни в какую не желал оставлять его в покое. Уйди… ты мне мешаешь…

\- Мегатрон, проснись.

Проснись? Я не сплю… Он распахнул оптику и едва не вскрикнул, увидев перед собой взволнованную лицевую пластину Ультра Магнуса, склонившегося над ним. От неожиданности попытавшись резко сесть, десептиконский лидер услышал характерный высокий звук заряженного бластера.

\- Только дай мне повод, - пригрозил стоявший поодаль Проул. Дуло его пушки было направлено точно Мегатрону в голову.

\- Опусти оружие, - коротко приказал Ультра Магнус, - немедленно. - И, удостоверившись, что Проул подчинился, Магнус уже обратился к Мегатрону: - Что с тобой? Три минуты я не мог тебя разбудить.

\- Оу… - только и смог выдавить Мегатрон, садясь и спуская ноги с платформы. Соображать удавалось с трудом, учитывая, как резко его вырвали из мира грез, а в голове все еще стоял образ кристальной пещеры. Серебристый мех даже не сразу вспомнил, события прошлого вечера, и что он больше не в иаконской тюрьме.

\- Пора вершить суд? – равнодушно спросил он, пытаясь понять, что этим двоим надо. Лицевая пластина Магнуса удивленно вытянулась, и он честно поспешил заверить:

\- Какой суд? Всего лишь время визита к Рэтчету. Вчера об этом был разговор… ты не помнишь?

Помню. Под дулом пушек, мрачно согласился про себя Мегатрон. Такое не обсуждалось, но, что удивляться, просто подразумевалось.

\- Сейчас примешь утреннюю порцию энергона и отправишься к Рэтчету на осмотр. После этого – сеанс терапии у Ранга. – Отчеканил Проул и, подходя к платформе, что-то извлек из сабспейса. - Вытяни манипулятор, - приказал глава службы безопасности. Давний опыт общения с тюремными надзирателями и охраной подсказывал, что лучше не спорить. Мегатрон протянул ему правую руку, и его запястье тут же сковал металлический браслет с мигающими красными и желтыми лампочками. – Это сигнальный маяк, передающий твое местонахождение. Пока живешь здесь, его ношение – обязательное правило.

Надзиратель. Тюрьма. Силовики. Шахты. Заключенные. Все это уже было раньше… Не сбежать от прошлого. Не изменить будущего. Блокиратор альтмода и добавленных Шоквейвом возможностей, Пустой энергон, а теперь еще и следящее устройство. Они не дают забыть, кто здесь хозяин… и до сих пор считают меня опасным. Да, Оптимус (из сна) прав, лучше бы меня не существовало.

\- С детонатором или без? – голос Мегатрона звучал абсолютно нейтрально. Это было простое уточнение, не попытка пошутить.

\- Хочешь с детонатором? – с явным намеком уточнил глава службы безопасности.

\- Довольно! – неожиданно громкий голос Ультра Магнуса заставил обоих вздрогнуть. Командир кибертронских войск выглядел очень недовольным. – Проул, можно тебя на два слова? – И, не дожидаясь ответа, повел товарища в гостиную, придерживая за левый манипулятор.

\- Что ты себе позволяешь? – заговорил он, как только двери в платформенный отсек закрылись, отгородив их от Мегатрона. – Как можно так вести себя с новым избранником Матрицы?!

\- Тьфу, Матрица! Это чудовище никогда не будет моим Праймом! – прорычал Проул сквозь сжатые дентапластины. Он был близок к тому, чтобы ударить Ультра Магнуса, и сделал бы это, не будь Магнус выше, больше и гораздо сильнее. Одним взмахом манипулятора командир кибертронской армии мог бы уложить главу службы безопасности на лопатки. – Мегатрон – преступник, и заслуживает участи преступника.

\- Преступник преступнику рознь, - Магнус скрестил манипуляторы на груди. – Один нарушает закон от безысходности, другой - ради личной выгоды, кто-то просто сходит с ума не важно по каким причинам… Ну а кто-то делает это по приказу свыше. Мегатрон и его люди… - Ультра Магнус упер манипуляторы в бока и навис над своим собеседником: - Их создали ты и тебе подобные стражи закона, переступающие черту, а так же те, кому вы служите или служили когда-то.

Проул замер. Он сразу понял, о ком говорит Ультра Магнус. И от этого стало еще обиднее: Сентинел Прайм и Сенат были Законом, а десептиконские террористы посмели пойти против них.

\- Я ни в коем случае не защищаю десептиконов, но и вас нисколько не оправдываю, - продолжал Магнус, пока второй мех все собирался с мыслями. - Мегатрон еще настрадается, исправляя собственные ошибки, может и к тебе разум вернется. Такие как ты не менее опасны.

Проул сердито прожигал взглядом командующего кибертронской армией. По факту возразить было нечего, поэтому дальнейшее сказанное можно было бы интерпретировать как поражение:

\- Позволь узнать, Минимус, с чего бы так его защищаешь? Здесь тебе не судебное слушание, где ты играл роль его адвоката. Это из-за Матрицы? Или тут нечто более личное. Просто ради интереса, я же вижу, как ты смотришь на Мегатрона. Скажи уж, я осуждать не буду.

Ультра Магнус резко выпрямился и упер манипуляторы в бока:

\- Во-первых, попрошу без фамильярностей, во-вторых, я не играл роль адвоката Мегатрона, а исполнял свои обязанности, в-третьих, лично Оптимус попросил меня присматривать за Мегатроном во время экспедиции, так что я намерен исполнить обещание, данное умирающему другу. И не важно, как я сам к этому отношусь. Так что, если вопросов больше нет… - Холодная голубая оптика брони Магнуса недобро полыхнула: - Вы свободны, офицер Проул.

Красно-белый автобот несколько секунд стоял столбом, думая, что бы еще сказать да так, чтобы за ним было последнее слово, но как назло не было подходящих аргументов. Особенно прибило последнее: обещание умирающему другу. Оптимус важен для них для всех, и открыто сделать больно Мегатрону – ударить своего лидера прямо в искру. Может потом, когда “Потерянный Свет” окажется вдалеке от Кибертрона… Надо подумать.

Так ничего и не сказав, офицер службы безопасности покинул кварту, а Ультра Магнус вернулся в платформенный отсек, где нашел Мегатрона так же сидящим на платформе, только теперь внимательно разглядывавшим новое устройство на правом манипуляторе.

\- С тобой все в порядке? – спросил Магнус, подступив к платформе.

\- Где надзиратель? – коротко уточнил Мегатрон, не поднимая головы.

\- Ушел, - Ультра Магнус отозвался прежде чем сообразил, что понял вопрос с полуслова. Десептиконский лидер поднял голову, почему-то слегка улыбаясь. Магнус тут же смутился:

\- Что?

\- Ты не уточнил, кто именно… - пояснил Мегатрон, и почти всегда серьезный Ультра Магнус ощутил желание рассмеяться.

После Мегатрон, еле сдерживая отвращение, выпил два куба энергона из тех, что находились в шкафу в гостиной. Вкус был отвратительный, и прилива сил он вовсе не почувствовал, однако HUD отобразил, что уровень энергии в норме. Сверившись с показаниями, Мегатрон отключил визуальное оповещение. Значит, теперь ему придется существовать так всю жизнь? Что ж, слово победителя – закон, если он хочет еще как-то помочь своим. Затем Магнус проводил его в медицинский корпус Цитадели, что располагался совершенно в другой ее части и этажей на восемь ниже.

По пути в коридорах им встретилось несколько мехов, включая Родимуса и Старскрима. Сенатор с серьезным видом что-то говорил красно-желтому молодому автоботу, тот слушал с каким-то печальным выражением лица, а, встретившись с равнодушным взглядом с Мегатрона, быстро отвернулся, будто со стыда. Хотя нет, скорее здесь простое отвращение или обида… Интересно, что поставит этот выскочка на первое место: задание или свою неприязнь ко мне?

_\- Общее дело важнее личной неприязни…_

Да, знаю. Иначе провал неизбежен. Я это на личном опыте понял… жаль, до других не дошло…

Медицинский комплекс Цитадели состоял из нескольких больших помещений, наполненных разным продвинутым оборудованием. Везти Мегатрона в главный иаконский госпиталь не было необходимости, ни к чему пока посторонним и самому бывшему десептикону знать, кем он стал со вчерашнего вечера, да еще и панику разводить.

Рэтчет был как всегда в “радушном” настроении. В помещении, куда Мегатрон вошел так же в сопровождении Магнуса, были главный медик, а также двое его помощников. Одна из них – широкоплечая (особенно за счет колес) фемм с массивной броней цвета морской волны и оранжевыми вставками. Желтая оптика, шлем заканчивается тремя шипами, острые черты лицевой пластины. Другой – красно-белый автобот с узкой темной лицевой пластиной и голубой оптикой. Мегатрон помнил его, когда-то этот мех пришел к нему с желанием вступить в ряды десептиконов… Чтобы потом оставить их и перейти на сторону врага. Тот самый Дрифт или Дедлок. Он что, теперь стал медиком? Когда успел? Это была моя мечта… а досталась она другому.

Оба вежливо поздоровались, удивленный их поведением Мегатрон только смог кивнуть, и сосредоточился на изучении медицинского оборудования вокруг. Хорошо, что никто не слышал его мыслей.

\- Этого всего можешь не опасаться, - усмехнулся старший медик, наблюдая, с каким подозрительным вниманием Мегатрон оглядывал помещение. – Это медицинский блок, а не пыточная камера.

Мегатрон смолчал, хотя ему было что возразить на такое “шуточное” замечание. Но заговорить означало бы вступить в спор, а спорить сейчас вовсе не хотелось. Да и кто его будет слушать… Автоботы хорошие, десептиконы плохие, так уж установлено, и не важно, что не все очевидно на первый взгляд. Серебристый не любил медосмотры. Мегатрон мог бы сам их легко проводить, будь он медиком, но когда доходило до проверок его систем, тут ему становилось как минимум не по себе, даже если поводов для беспокойства не было вовсе.

\- Мы просто проведем детальный медицинский осмотр, это обычная процедура для членов будущей экспедиции, - заверила Велосити, - это уже прошли все остальные, включая нас самих. Остались только вы, капитан.

\- Верно, - кивнул Ультра Магнус.

Если так, может они и правы. Правила одинаковы для всех… только я в большинстве случаев - исключение. Стрелять в заключенных запрещено. Да брось, это Мегатрон… Тот самый шахтер, ничтожество, решил, что у тебя, ржавый шлак, есть какие-то права? Ты и тебе подобные – просто расходуемый материал. Расходуемый материал… расходуемый материал…

\- Мегатрон… Лорд Мегатрон… - бывший десептикон, а ныне ассистент Рэтчета, по старой привычке почтительно поклонился, его голос вырвал Мегатрона из внезапно нахлынувшей волны воспоминаний.

\- Дедлок… - невольно вырвалось у Мегатрона, хотя он знал настоящее имя этого меха.

\- Дрифт, сэр… - тот если и не боялся, все равно нервничал.

\- Ну да, Дрифт. Я помню.

\- Достаточно болтовни, потом пообщаетесь, - перебил Рэтчет, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. – Ты, - его палец указал на Мегатрона, - ложись на медплатформу, ты, - уже обратился от к Дрифту, - опроси нашего гостя о его ощущаемом состоянии, мы с Велосити займемся диагностикой. А ты… - начал он, повернувшись к Ультра Магнусу.

\- Я постою там, - предложил он и отошел к стене. Не успевший закончить фразу Рэтчет просто закрыл рот, кивнул, и они принялись за дело.

Осмотр проходил довольно длительное время, медики проверяли каждую систему корпуса Мегатрона, целостность протоформы и внешней брони, попутно задавая вопросы ему вопросы о самочувствии, есть ли жалобы или новые ощущения. Вероятно, уже интересуются воздействием того самого Пустого энергона, подумал он, однако все равно ответил, что все хорошо, про себя ответив: даже когда и почувствую негативный эффект, все равно не стану рассказывать, Прайм же этого хочет? Чтобы я жаловался, да?

\- Значит, ты действительно Персентер, - пробормотала Велосити, изучая показания об искре Мегатрона.

\- Это просто аномалия, - Мегатрон изо всех сил старался делать вид, будто слова фемм его нисколько не тронули.

\- Ну, по-своему, - не стала спорить она, прикрепляя к его манипуляторам какие-то медицинские датчики, - уж простите мое удивление, я хоть и читала ваш медицинский файл, но все равно… Не каждый день мы имеем дело с… такими как вы.

Преступниками? Мегатрон хотел уточнить это, но сдержался. Нет. Никаких лишних разговоров. Это не нужно, это бессмысленно. Молчи, терпи… Скоро это закончится. Скоро ты будешь далеко отсюда… Только они тоже полетят с тобой…

Закончился весь этот медицинский ад где-то через час. Рэтчет объявил, что все жизненные показатели Мегатрона в пределах нормы… Нормы для Персентера, как добавила Велосити. Она еще медик молодой, и единственный “особенный” до Мегатрона, с кем она имела дело, был Ультра Магнус. Да, Мегатрон знал, что Минимус – Грузонесущий, своего рода вариация Персентера, но не в чистом виде. Был еще таинственный Тейлгейт, а Мегатрон это имя помнил из списка членов экипажа, но там, по словам той же Велосити, вообще отдельная тема, какая – она уточнять не стала.

Далее Магнус проводил серебряного меха в кабинет к Рангу еще на тринадцать этажей выше. Странно, подумал еще Мегатрон, я думал, этот загадочный психотерапевт обитает здесь же, в медкорпусе… Но в любом случае хорошо уйти отсюда, наконец-то.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=962VmrIh9vQ) **

Офис Ранга был вовсе не таким, как Мегатрон представлял себе. Он ожидал увидеть что-то похожее на очередной медицинский кабинет или комнату, увешанную разными непонятными изображениями, в которых якобы таится какой-то скрытый смысл, но нет. Ничего подобного. Это был просторный светлый офис с большими панорамными окнами (сейчас так же загороженными силовыми полями), в левой части стоял письменный стол и три стула, справа большая кушетка и кресло, у стен стеллажи с датападами, на стенах разные голографические пейзажи, так же по одной из панелей струился искусственный водопад.

Сам хозяин офиса сидел за столом и что-то писал. Когда в дверь раздался звонок, он спокойно произнес: “Войдите” – и поднял голову, уделяя все внимание гостям. Да, это были именно те, кого он ждал. Вопреки ожиданиям Оптимуса Прайма, который еще два дня назад сообщил Рангу о том, с кем ему придется встретиться, психиатр ничуть не испугался. Более того, ему было интересно побеседовать с этим знаменитым мехом лично, узнать его самого, а не то, что о нем говорят другие.

И сейчас Ранг наблюдал перед собой нечто странное: внешне это был тот самый Мегатрон, а вот его эмоциональное поведение говорило о серьезных проблемах. Поза, отрешенный взгляд, напряжение энергополя… Ему как будто все равно, что происходит вокруг. У Мегатрона есть цель, и это хорошо, но каков настрой – это предстоит выяснить.

Но так же поле серебристого меха еще одну важную деталь. Значит, случилось, Ранг улыбнулся своим мыслям, интересно-интересно… Ты – тот, кто видел темную сторону жизни, кто прошел через боль и причинял ее другим, тот, кто бежал от своей сущности, тот, чья искра зажглась не там, где по представлению многих должна была… Мы не всегда выбираем обстоятельства, в которых оказываемся, но от нас самих зависят те или иные действия. Свобода воли. Посмотрим, хватит ли у тебя воли стать тем самым защитником. Я помогу, насколько смогу, но в итоге выбор окажется за тобой.

Мегатрон вздрогнул, будто ощутив слабый энергетический посыл. Встретивший их психотерапевт был некрупным мехом, цвет брони желто-оранжевый, встроенного оружия никакого. Чем-то он напоминал гражданскую версию Родимуса, только вел себя куда деликатнее, чем выскочка-любимчик лидера автоботов. Правда, одна деталь внешности, все же, резко бросалась в глаза - это странного вида оптика. Большие круглые окуляры матово-голубого цвета казались странно пустыми, будто в них не было никакой жизни.

\- Здравствуйте, Мегатрон, Ультра Магнус, - радушно поприветствовал он из-за стола, - проходите, пожалуйста.

\- Добрый день, Ранг, - поприветствовал Магнус за них обоих. Мегатрон стоял столбом, внимательно изучая меха, который теперь встал из-за стола и, обойдя его, остановится перед ними, все так же добродушно улыбаясь.

Что-то не то, успел подумать Мегатрон, разглядывая неизвестного. По виду обычный кибертронец, ростом доходивший десептиконскому лидеру где-то до уровня груди, невоенный, о чем свидетельствовало слишком “хрупкое” строение корпуса, возможно относится к Интеллектуальному классу. И Мегатрона не оставляло чувство, что он видел этого меха раньше, давно-давно, еще до начала войны. Это тот самый... внешность и характеристики совпадают, но... в то же время, будто и не он вовсе. Так-то по виду ничего примечательного, не считая этой странной “пустой” оптики, в нем нет, и все же… Его энергополе ощущается гораздо мощнее всех, с кем Мегатрон когда-либо имел дело, даже куда сильнее, чем у Оптимуса, что вовсе не соответствовало внешности этого меха. Такое чувство, будто здесь гораздо больше чем кажется. Но что?

_\- Не спеши с предположениями, всему свое время,_ \- внезапно последовал ответ.

\- Что?.. – Мегатрон удивленно нахмурился.

\- Я говорю, Мегатрон, что очень рад с вами познакомиться лично, - терапевт все так же по-доброму улыбался. Он протянул манипулятор, который десептикон спустя несколько секунд пожал с явной опаской. И опять же, как только их ладони соприкоснулись, Мегатрон почувствовал, как необычное тепло волной прокатилось по корпусу. Его насторожило нечто необъяснимое. Угрозы нет, но, может это просто внутренние страхи? В собственной груди какое-то волнующее чувство, которого не было, пока они с Магнусом не вошли сюда. Кто же ты такой?..

_\- Тот, кто может помочь…_

Мегатрон в нерешительности посмотрел на Ультра Магнуса, автобот отвечал ему крайне обеспокоенным взглядом. Но не по поводу самого Ранга, нет, должно быть в поведении Мегатрона было что-то, вызывающее подозрение.

\- Прошу, присаживайтесь, - терапевт указал в сторону двух стульев по эту сторону стола, а сам направился к креслу по его другую сторону.

Магнус тоже сделал шаг в сторону стола, но Мегатрон так и продолжал стоять столбом. Нельзя сказать, будто он открыто испугался чего-то, но вот некое ощущение смеси интереса и настороженности слегка выбивало его из равновесия. Он испытывал подобное, когда еще будучи шахтером в одиночку исследовал пещеры Мессатина, гадая, что интересного может скрываться там, куда нормальный меха просто не захочет пойти.

\- Что такое? – Ультра Магнус легонько коснулся его правого плеча. – Тебе нехорошо?

\- Ты не чувствуешь? – Мегатрон положил руки себе на грудь прямо на автоботский знак.

\- Чего не чувствую? – не понял большой бело-синий мех.

\- Да нет, ничего…

Судя по поведению, Магнус действительно не испытывал никаких необычных ощущений. Значит, это просто мне кажется. Вообще чувствую себя как-то странно со вчерашнего вечера. Либо же в тех ультразвуковых подавителях было нечто особенное, или же автоботы, все-таки, что-то со мной сделали, только обнаружить это я не могу. А может я просто схожу с ума…

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) X-Men: Days Of The Future Past OST – Hope; (Xavier’s Theme); (ночные размышления, Оптимус наблюдает за Мегатроном)

2) Life is Strange Ep. 2 OST - Track 6; (1 сон Мегатрона)

3) Dreamfall TLJ - Dark People's City (In-Game Soundtrack); (2 сон Мегатрона)

4) Life is Strange Ep. 1 OST – The Storm; (утро)

5) Beautiful and Relaxing Piano Music – Still (встреча с Рангом)


	4. Пролог. Глава 4. Выводы. (ч.2)

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbNSB7vExtc) **

Мегатрон и Ультра Магнус сели напротив Ранга, который, что-то проверив на компьютере, положил манипуляторы на стол и снова вежливо обратился к серебристому трансформеру:

\- Итак, Мегатрон, вы, насколько я понимаю, наше внезапное добавление в команду “Потерянного Света”. Ко-капитан. Что вы чувствуете по этому поводу?

\- Я просил об этом. – Просто ответил он, пожав плечами. Не давать ему поводов для подозрений. Не оставляет чувство, будто даже с такой пустой оптикой этот бот меня насквозь видит.

\- Просили? Значит, это не приказ Оптимуса Прайма.

\- Прайм сначала был против, - Мегатрон буравил взглядом свои пальцы, сцепленные в замок, - но я продолжал просить… Ведь это шанс остановить войну… - Он тяжело вздохнул: - Тогда Прайм поставил мне условие… - Голос Мегатрона сорвался.

\- Та речь с призывом десептиконов сложить оружие? – понимающе уточнил психиатр.

\- Та речь с призывом десептиконов сложить оружие, - подтвердил Мегатрон, даже не задумываясь, откуда Рангу это может быть известно. Все это слышали… Но боевые действия не прекратились. Мегатрон слышал, как охранники в тюрьме болтали, мол десептиконы не поверили, что это голос их лидера, что это трюк автоботов или даже предательство со стороны “вожака этой юникроновой шайки оплавков”. Вот, кто мы для них.

_\- Ты сделал, что было велено._

А знай я, к чему все приведет, не повелся бы на это. Я не идиот, чтобы желать умереть просто потому что “хочу” этого. Нет, конечно. Но что такое одна жизнь против тысячи или сотни тысяч? И да, мне страшно… а теперь еще и стыдно, неловко от всей этой юникроновой ситуации. Я был тихоней, которого били за собственное мнение, потом перестал терпеть и начал отвечать агрессией на провокации, и вот где оказался…

\- Ультра Магнус, если вы позволите, теперь я бы хотел поговорить с Мегатроном наедине, - неожиданно предложил бело-оранжевый бот, от чего серебристый мех вздрогнул, резко возвращаясь в реальность. Наедине?

\- Конечно, Ранг, - бело-синий мех тут же встал, - сообщите мне, когда закончите.

\- Непременно, - пообещал психиатр, - одно скажу, пока можете не торопиться.

Командир кибертронской армии кивнул и покинул кабинет. Минимус, не оставляй меня с ним, успел подумать Мегатрон, и тут же укорил себя за внезапный страх. Вот позор, испугался какого-то гражданского… Хорошо еще не позвал Магнуса по внутреннему коммлинку, вот это был бы позор.

Как только за большим автоботом закрылась дверь, Мегатрон с трудом подавил дрожь. Он и сам не мог понять, чего испугался. Не съест же его Ранг в самом деле… хотя, кто его знает. Есть в нем что-то неуловимое, что можно было бы описать как “не так безобиден, каким кажется на первый взгляд”, хотя, может это опять же личное восприятие. Мегатрону сама идея была неприятна, что кто-то будет пытаться лезть ему в голову, вытаскивая на поверхность какие-то давние эмоции, как-то интерпретируя их по-своему. Ну вот, мы одни, дальше что?

А дальше Ранг встал, дошел до шкафа слева от Мегатрона, соответственно справа от себя, и предложил Мегатрону куб низкозаряженного энергона, виновато пояснив, что другого не держит, так как не фанат высокого градуса. Но Мегатрон вежливо отказался:

\- Спасибо, нет, я заправлялся не так давно, и еще нет потребности. – Даже если бы он хотел, то все равно не мог, это условие Прайма.

Жесткие условия, подумал Ранг, но с какой-то стороны необходимые. Держись, моя искра, это не будет длиться вечно, ты на правильном пути… Хотя он будет не из легких. Ты был создан другим, не таким, как большинство. С тобой несправедливо обращались, ты многое пережил… Стремясь защитить других, ты стал для них угрозой. Ты причинял боль, потому что боль причиняли тебе. Нет позора в том, что кто-то отказывается умирать только потому, что другой решил, что так нужно. А теперь на тебя возложена еще большая ответственность, поскольку из всех, кто остался, ты первым осознал, что пора остановиться и попытаться найти другое решение. Им будет, чему поучиться у тебя, но и ты многому научишься у них.

\- Как пожелаете, - Ранг закрыл шкаф и указал в сторону противоположной стены. Туда, где у панорамного окна стояли большая кушетка и кресло, - тогда предлагаю перейти туда, где мы сможем поговорить.

Следуя за терапевтом, Мегатрон подошел к нужному углу. Ранг сел в кресло, а серебряному меху предложил устроиться на кушетке. Ложиться Мегатрон сразу отказался. Он никогда не был на приеме у психотерапевта, но в теории знал, что иногда пациент разговаривает с доктором лежа. Почему – непонятно. В любом случае он мог лежать только когда перезаряжался. Исключения составляли случаи, когда он оказывался в медотсеке с тяжелыми ранами, и то чувствовал себя неловко, когда медики рядом могли свободно передвигаться.

Но Ранг не настаивал. Снова указав на кушетку, он предложил:

\- Можете сидеть, если хотите. Главное, чтобы во время наших сеансов вы чувствовали себя комфортно.

Сеансов? Мегатрон почему-то невольно зацепился за это слово. Их что, много будет, что ли? Зачем это?

\- Можете не тратить время, Ранг, - Мегатрон сел напротив бело-оранжевого бота, - я о десептиконах ничего не знаю… В смысле чем они занимаются с тех пор, пока автоботы думают, как с их точки зрения правильно будет избавиться от меня.

Психотерапевт недовольно нахмурился. Да, все гораздо хуже, чем он предполагал в начале. Когда Прайм рассказал ему о психическом состоянии Мегатрона, Ранг сразу понял - одной встречи с этим мехом будет недостаточно, а теперь он еще и твердо был уверен, что потребуется медикаментозное лечение и долгая упорная продолжительная работа. Пройдет немало времени, прежде чем Мегатрон сможет хоть немного раскрыться… Хорошо бы изолировать его на время лечения хотя бы на начальном этапе, и будь такая возможность, Ранг обязательно бы настоял на этом, но… В нынешних реалиях это невозможно – их ждет важная космическая экспедиция.

\- Что? – коротко вопросил большой серебристый мех, пристально разглядывая лицевую пластину своего собеседника.

\- Вы думаете, это попытка допроса? – удивленно поинтересовался Ранг, откинувшись назад в своем кресле.

\- Насилие не всегда помогает узнать нечто нужное, - Мегатрон держался так, словно они обсуждали погоду, - тем более, если жертва уже привычна к постоянной боли.

\- Мегатрон, уверяю вас, никто не собирается вас допрашивать, причинять боль или избавляться. – Рангу стало совсем не по себе. Он морально был готов к агрессии со стороны нового пациента, попыткам устрашения… Проул даже про возможность нападения заикнулся… Но такое равнодушное смирение… И от кого? От Мегатрона? Постоянная боль… Да, этот мех – действительно сложный случай. А ведь ему поручено возглавить миссию “Потерянного Света”. – Я просто хочу с вами поговорить, не более. Такие беседы я проводил и с другими членами экипажа. Это просто…

\- Проверка на адекватность, - подсказал Мегатрон, - да, Прайм говорил мне вчера.

\- Если вам так больше нравится, то да. – Далее Ранг совершил нечто совершенно неожиданное. Поднеся правый манипулятор к лицу, он взялся пальцами за правый окуляр и… снял оба, которые, как оказалось, соединены друг с другом, а за ними скрывалась вполне нормальная бледно-голубая оптика.

Мегатрон отшатнулся, едва не свалившись с кушетки на пол. Ранг удивленно застыл, держа поддельные окуляры в правом манипуляторе. Без них его лицевая пластина была куда симпатичнее и даже будто моложе. Такого Мегатрон точно не ожидал. Смущенный своей реакцией десептикон виновато отвел взгляд.

\- Что-то не так? – насторожился психотерапевт.

\- Очки? – Мегатрон навел левый указательный палец на вещь в руке Ранга. 

\- Очки, - подтвердил красно-оранжевый бот, повертел их в манипуляторах и снова надел. Серебристый мех продолжал тихо посмеиваться над собственным поведением:

\- Я не подключил HUD и подумал… это ваша настоящая оптика…

\- Если честно, у многих такая реакция на мои очки, - Ранг тоже по-доброму засмеялся. Обстановка немного разрядилась.

Беседовали они долго, почти два часа. На разные темы, которые не касались войны. Ранг старался избегать этой темы. Он просил Мегатрона рассказать, каким тот помнит свой родной город, как они жили, кое-что знал о тарнийской культуре, так же рассказывал забавные или неловкие случаи из собственной практики, или о местах, где он бывал.

По истечении времени, Ранг обратился к Ультра Магнусу по внутреннему коммлинку, что они закончили, и тот через пару минут появился, чтобы отвести Мегатрона назад в его кварту. Мегатрон после беседы с Рангом немного успокоился, но все равно его не оставляло чувство, что этот психиатр явно не от мира сего. Десептикон очень надеялся, что оставил о себе впечатление адекватного меха, как минимум в поведении Ранга не было ничего подозрительно-запрещающего.

И все бы ничего, да только уже на этаже, где находилась кварта Мегатрона, им “повезло” как бы случайно наткнуться на внезапно появившегося из соседнего коридора Родимуса.

\- О, здрасьте! – тут же заговорил он, преграждая путь. - Ну, каково решение медкомиссии? Можно радоваться, или еще нет? Дрифт сказал, что хотел бы с тобой увидеться… Типа поболтать, но и Рэтчет, и я сказали ему, что это небезопасно.

\- Родимус, - Магнус уже начал злиться, - уходи. Займись чем-нибудь полезным…

Например, почитай что-нибудь умное, тебе бы не помешало, мысленно поддакнул Мегатрон. Этот выскочка раздражал его все больше. Он и прежде-то не сильно стеснялся в выражениях, когда Мегатрон был пленником, а теперь, зная, что десептикон его без последствий для себя и пальцем не тронет, а значит, можно будет оторваться на полную катушку.

\- Ладно, Магз, валю-валю, - сдался он, показывая раскрытые ладони, а проходя мимо Мегатрона, не удержался и показал ему глоссу.

И вот это мне придется терпеть во время полета каждый день, с горечью подумал серебристый мех, следуя за Магнусом в свою кварту. И вот это капитан корабля… Кошмар.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4s3vo1Nh24) **

Во второй половине дня в назначенное Ранг прибыл в кабинет Оптимуса Прайма, где уже были сам правитель и главный медик, Рэтчет. Оба выглядели сердитыми, ощутимое напряжение энергополей обоих говорило о каком-то недавнем споре. При появлении бело-оранжевого бота оба поспешили сделать вид, что не было между ними никакой ожесточенной дискуссии.

Ранг не стал уточнять причину, он давал советы только когда меха сами к нему приходили, не важно, будь то официальная терапевтическая встреча или простой вопрос. Просто так он старался не вмешиваться, каждый живет, как хочет, и сам принимает решения. Свобода воли.

С Оптимусом Праймом у него были довольно добрые отношения, не сказать, что дружеские, но довольно теплые. Прайм сам приходил к нему за советами, особенно в последние месяцы. Причин лидер автоботов не называл, но Рангу и не нужно было, он и так все чувствовал. И именно Оптимус предложил Рангу присоединиться к экипажу “Потерянного Света”. Команде будет очень нужен такой специалист. На что бело-оранжевый бот с радостью согласился. Рэтчет – тоже, хотя и не был рад оставлять Прайма в такое тяжелое время. Не об этом ли они спорили?

После взаимных приветствий, все трое сели, и Рэтчет первым отчитался Прайму о результатах сегодняшнего медосмотра:

\- Его корпус функционирует полностью должным образом. Есть определенные аномалии, вызванные внесенными модификациями, но ничего критичного. Установленные блокираторы, конечно, немного затрудняют полностью оценить ситуацию, но в целом Мегатрон физически здоров, гораздо даже здоровее многих членов экипажа… - Он многозначительно кашлянул и добавил: - Что неудивительно. Состояния искры и электромагнитного поля так же стабильны. – Последнее предложение имело определенный намек, и Прайм его сразу уловил.

\- Это хорошо, - одобрил Оптимус и уже обратился к психотерапевту: - А ваше заключение? Что вы выяснили?

Ранг на мгновение задумался, как бы лучше подобрать слова, чтобы и дать положительный ответ, но и не утаивать всю правду:

\- Мегатрон решителен в своем стремлении помочь, что очень хорошо. Он отвечал на мои вопросы честно, не пытаясь увильнуть или грубить. Однако его восприятие меня очень беспокоит.

\- Поясните, пожалуйста, - попросил Оптимус с некой опаской.

\- Мегатрона терзает чувство вины, подкрепленное осуждением со стороны окружающих. Учитывая, очень малое количество мехов, готовых посмотреть на ситуацию со всех сторон, большинство верит пропаганде.

Оптимус кашлянул и неуверенно пошевелился в своем кресле. Одно высказывание Проула чего стоит…

\- Где он сейчас? – осторожно поинтересовался Рэтчет.

\- В своей кварте, - ответил ему Ранг, - Ультра Магнус проводил его туда сразу после нашей встречи. – Бело-оранжевый бот поправил очки. – Мегатрон эмоционально подавлен, сломлен… Необходимо держать его под наблюдением, иначе… может произойти непоправимое.

\- Иными словами, он может кому-нибудь навредить? – не понял Оптимус.

\- Себе в первую очередь, - ответил Ранг задумчиво. – Будь у нас время, я бы рекомендовал отложить миссию, но, так понимаю, это проблематично. – Теперь психиатр не сводил прямого взгляда с Оптимуса: - Вы велели ему приказать десептиконам отступить и сдаться. Просто так, без объяснений, и их реакция оказалась не совсем такой, на которую вы рассчитывали... Этого следовало ожидать.

Прайм отвел взгляд. Он думал, что поступает правильно, однако в последнее время принятые решения уже не кажутся лидеру автоботов такими уж и верными. Не потому ли Матрица отвернулась от него? Хотя, учитывая его состояние, артефакт мудрости по вполне вероятным причинам искал для себя носителя-преемника. Но чтобы Мегатрон…

\- Ваш вердикт? – наконец, решился спросить он. Ранг выдержал небольшую паузу, а затем негромко объявил:

\- Под мою ответственность я даю свое разрешение Мегатрону участвовать в нашей космической экспедиции. Но под строгим наблюдением. Сеансы один раз в космическую неделю и еще вот… - Он вытащил из сабспейса датапад и передал его Рэтчету: - Обычно помощь в назначении антидепрессантов мне не требуется, но, поскольку Мегатрон – Персентер, могут возникнуть некоторые трудности с расчетом дозы. Поможете, доктор?

\- Разумеется, - Рэтчет просмотрел данные и положил панель данных к себе в сабспейс.

\- Ранг, в таком случае я буду ждать ваших отчетов после каждого сеанса с ним, - вмешался Прайм.

\- Непременно, сэр. Мегатрону тяжело придется, но совместными усилиями мы сумеем вывести его из этого состояния… если он позволит…

\- А если не позволит? – неуверенно уточнил Рэтчет, обменявшись многозначительными взглядами с Праймом. Заметивший это психотерапевт как-то загадочно грустно улыбнулся:

\- Давайте пока не будем рассматривать худший сценарий.

Оптимуса терзали противоречия: Мегатрон не готов возглавить команду, хотя и Родимус, если здраво смотреть – тоже. Но Оптимус доверяет Рангу и Рэтчету, а так же и Ультра Магнусу. Будет кому присмотреть за его преемником там, в космосе. Он сам сообщит Мегатрону сегодня, как и собирался. Может, удастся и поговорить… на тему, которую Оптимус никогда не решался поднять, пока они были врагами.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l62x9okfPA8) **

Был уже поздний вечер. Небо ясное и звездное, высоко над головой прожекторами светят две огромные луны, а на горизонте гаснут последние лучи закатного солнца. Мегатрон стоял на балконе и просто любовался видом ночного города, который нисколько не портили прозрачные с белым отсветом силовые барьеры. Примерно в это время вчера его освободили… при довольно странных обстоятельствах. Остается надеяться, что сегодняшняя медкомиссия утвердила его в составе экипажа “Потерянного Света”. Когда это будет известно? Вот будет сюрприз, если в день вылета Прайм заявит, что Мегатрон не будет участвовать в экспедиции… Нет, лучше не думать о плохом.

_\- Сосредоточься на цели._

Да, лучше думать о хорошем… Хотя в моей ситуации хорошего мало… для меня лично. Все равно казнят. Используют по максимуму и затем просто избавятся. И я сам это допустил, а теперь, желая помочь своим, надеюсь оттянуть и собственный конец. Мегатрон скосил взгляд на алый знак на своей груди. Автобот… Нет, только для видимости. Что-то есть там, за пределами нашей видимости, нечто темное и злое… Нет, точно неземные существа. Не знаю… Отчасти надеюсь, это просто мои собственные страхи.

Мегатрон тяжело вздохнул. Пусть все получится, пусть Победитель даст добро… Надо думать о хорошем, но потенциально быть готовым к самому худшему. Но самое смешное, это работает только в теории. Все равно досадно получить отказ. А здесь еще и ускорить собственную кончину. Проул так об этом мечтает… Вот они с Праймом посмеются, когда моя искра погаснет… Р-р-р… нет. Не думать, я смирился с ситуацией, мои собственные действия привели к этому, их поступки не считаются. Все равно, я никак не могу повлиять на ситуацию, а значит…

Когда-то от плохих мыслей хорошо помогало сочинительство. Стихи, эссе, придуманные истории… На воображение Мегатрон никогда не жаловался, шахтеры-товарищи, а затем и другие меха, всегда любили его творчество. Неужели даже Прайм еще что-то из его работ хранит у себя? Если не соврал, конечно. Сам Мегатрон сказал Оптимусу, что больше не будет ничего писать. Отсутствие практики да и желания вообще… Но сейчас на него почему-то нашло вдохновение. Мегатрон хотел улететь и как можно скорее. Нежелание оставаться среди автоботов в качестве пленника или как иначе его ситуацию можно описать? Что там про него наговорили… Толпа – зверь агрессивный и глупый, соответственно, очень опасный. Стадный эффект. Если отвоевать Кибертрон не удалось, он хоть сослужит планете последнюю службу. А еще перед казнью или пожизненным заключением, а может и собственной гибелью по время миссии, увидит что-то новое, интересное. Усмехнувшись, Мегатрон прошелся туда-сюда по балкону и заговорил сам себе:

\- По зову искры в путь ты отправляйся, но что б ни ожидало впереди, в себе ты никогда не сомневайся, коль уж решение принято – иди. Но так случится, что придется свернуть с намеченной тропы… - Мегатрон задумался, щелкнул пальцами правого манипулятора, однако новая строка не желала приходить в голову. – Сейчас, м-м-м… Свернуть с намеченной тропы… - Серебристый мех снова прошелся туда-сюда, на мгновение сжал пальцами виски и мотнул головой: - Нет, ерунда какая-то… - Хотя почему, тут же мелькнула внезапная мысль, все верно. А если по-другому: - Но так случится, что придется свернуть с намеченной тропы, отчаяние искры коснется, и упадешь в объятия Тьмы… - Он несколько раз сжал пальцы обоих манипуляторов и грустно улыбнулся: да, вот это про меня. Но упасть – еще полбеды, вторая и самая интересная часть начинается, когда пытаешься выбраться. Особенно когда обстоятельства или другие люди изо всех сил толкают обратно и отказываются помогать. И в итоге ты, понимая, что в очередной раз ничего не получится, просто перестаешь сопротивляться.

_\- Помощь может прийти, откуда не ждешь._

Интересно, откуда? Ладно, никто ж меня не заставлял. Можно было просто смириться с ситуацией… Что я в итоге, собственно говоря, и сделал.

\- …и упадешь в объятия Тьмы… - повторил Мегатрон, особенно смакуя эту фразу, и тихо невесело засмеялся.

\- А дальше? – внезапный глубокий голос Прайма за спиной заставил его вздрогнуть. Резко обернувшись, Мегатрон увидел лидера автоботов, стоявшего в проходе между гостиной и балконом. Прайм наблюдал за ним, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Как давно он здесь? Почему я не заметил…

\- Что - дальше? – Мегатрон старался не показывать удивления. Это не его кварта как таковая, это своего рода та же тюремная камера, и войти сюда может любой, кого пропустит охрана. А уж правитель – тем более.

\- Здесь напрашивается часть про осознание и возвращение на правильный путь.

И что сие должно означать? Нет, Мегатрон, конечно, понял намек, но вот сколько “идеальные” автоботы будут ему долбить процессор? Прайму это нравится, или что? Если он хочет вывести Мегатрона из себя, тот не должен подаваться. Во всяком случае, пока не будет ясно, допустили его до участия в экспедиции или же нет.

\- Может и напрашивается, но пока ничего в голову не приходит. – Ответил серебристый мех максимально нейтрально.

Оптимус издал какой-то звук, похожий то ли на усмешку, то ли на хмыканье, и шагнул на балкон:

\- Тогда, может, я дам тебе повод продолжить… - И, не дожидаясь реакции, выдал: - Тебя утвердили в качестве второго капитана “Потерянного Света”. – В подтверждение своих слов лидер автоботов уважительно кивнул головой. – Поздравляю. Инструктаж и знакомство с экипажем - завтра.

Мегатрону показалось, будто все его внутренние вентиляторы резко остановились. Значит, разрешение получено… Это ведь то, чего серебристый мех так хотел… Если рыцари существуют, это шанс для него, для десептиконов, да и вообще для всех. При условии, что ему дадут возможность говорить. Но они могут и не принять точку зрения мятежников, и к тому же вовсе не существовать. Два минуса против одного плюса… то есть ноль и минус. Но хоть какой-то шанс – гораздо лучше, чем ничего. Это и возможность так же собственную кончину отсрочить. Несмотря на смирение и готовность принести себя в жертву, а также будучи на краю гибели столько раз, умирать Мегатрон боится, как и любое другой здравомыслящее существо.

\- Спасибо… - сдавленно выдавил он. – Правда. Это много для меня значит.

\- Есть, конечно, определенные условия, - Прайм подступил на шаг, - как я говорил, Пустой энергон – единственный источник питания для тебя во время миссии.

\- И я, вроде как, согласился, - Мегатрона передернуло. На вкус – полный шлак, и он уже чувствовал себя как-то странно, хотя опять же самодиагностика ничего не выявляла.

\- Второе, - внешне Оптимусу легко давалось сохранять жесткость, но на самом деле ему больно было произносить каждое слово, только бы сдержать энергополе, чтобы Мегатрон ничего не почувствовал, - обязательные сеансы терапии у Ранга раз в космическую неделю, он будет присылать отчеты лично мне.

\- Это еще зачем? – оптика Мегатрона подозрительно сузилась. Но Оптимус только покачал головой:

\- Считай это вторым обязательным условием.

\- Ах, условием. – Мой поводок все короче и короче, с горечью подумал предводитель десептиконов. - Сколько их еще будет?

\- Только это. – Неожиданно заверил Прайм, делая шаг ближе. – Мегатрон, все это мне не доставляет никакого удовольствия, но подобные ограничения покажут истинность твоих намерений. Я не могу отпустить тебя с моими людьми просто так.

\- Я знаю… Поэтому опозорить меня, ограничить физически и психически – наилучшее решение. Ничего, спасибо хоть, что сразу не убил.

Оптимус открыл рот, но не произнес ни слова. Хорошо, что боевая маска скрывала эту неожиданную растерянность. Она же напоминала ему о необходимости контролировать напряжение его поля, прятала все эмоции на протяжении войны, и сейчас позволяет хоть как-то держать видимость контроля над ситуацией, когда искру раздирают страх, боль, отчаяние, сожаления, досада… Праймус, почему?! Никто не заставлял, все сделанные выборы стали основой для данной ситуации. Как сказал Мегатрон только что? _“…в себе ты никогда не сомневайся, коль уж решение принято – иди…”_ Остается только продолжать бороться, пока его искра полностью не погаснет.

\- Не стану врать, Ранг обеспокоен твоим состоянием, как и я…

На это Мегатрон не сдержал горькой усмешки. Кто беспокоится обо мне? Прайм? Вот это новости. Наверняка в тайне наслаждаешься своей победой.

\- Не припомню, чтобы я давал ему повода. – Мегатрон нахмурился и развел манипуляторами. Оптимус только усмехнулся:

\- Вполне возможно, и все же обмануть его тебе не удалось. 

\- Кто он такой? – Мегатрон задал этот вопрос прежде, чем успел подумать.

\- Психотерапевт… А что?

Мегатрон дрогнул и пожал плечами:

\- Не знаю… Когда мы сегодня разговаривали, было такое чувство… Как сказать-то… - десептикон задумчиво поскреб макушку, - будто он, не знаю, смотрит в самую искру, что ли… И его электромагнитное поле… не знаю, как объяснить… Я за всю жизнь ни разу не имел дело с психиатрами до сего дня, но…

\- Да, Ранг умеет произвести впечатление, - Оптимус улыбнулся под маской. – Мы работаем вместе уже больше двух ворнов, он и мне… одно время давал дельные советы. – От этого заявления лицевая пластина Мегатрона удивленно вытянулась, и Прайм тихо усмехнулся, после чего заключил: - Поверь, Ранг – хороший специалист, который поможет тебе… разобраться в себе.

Может быть, не стал спорить Мегатрон, все равно это условие, так что мои “хотелки” никакой роли не играют. Помочь мне разобраться в себе… Да знаю я, чего хочу. Я хочу… хочу… Нет, не знаю, черт. Когда-то осознавал, четко понимал, что и зачем, но теперь… просто чтобы все это закончилось, если уж начать сначала не получится.

_Со временем ты осознаешь_

_свои ошибки, и тогда_

_исправить их ты пожелаешь_

_и измениться навсегда._

Это пришло ему в голову совершенно неожиданно. Оптимус хочет услышать продолжение внезапно придуманного стиха. Посмотрим, что получится. Мегатрон и сейчас мог бы озвучить это, но было чувство, что не хватает одного маленького фрагмента. Только какого…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHs2E6JxUw0) **

\- Как ты? – Прайм вдруг снова нарушил затянувшееся молчание. В ответ Мегатрон пожал плечами:

\- Обещаю честно исполнять свои обязанности, а так же не позволять Родимусу устраивать бардак на корабле.

\- Речь не об этом… - Боевая маска Оптимуса сложилась в пазы шлема, и красно-синий мех сделал два шага в сторону Мегатрона. Тот ответил ему непонимающим взглядом и произнес то, что еще по его мнению правитель Кибертрона хотел услышать:

\- Я изучил все, что Ультра Магнус мне вчера передал. О предстоящей миссии. Но все равно осталось много вопросов… Надеюсь, ты меня просветишь… что именно мы должны найти на тех планетах.

\- Я о тебе… - проигнорировавший это Оптимус подошел к нему почти вплотную. - После всего, что мы пережили… – Прайм взял его за правый манипулятор и погладил костяшки пальцев, сосредоточив взгляд на электронном браслете, сковывающем запястье.

\- Следящее устройство, подарок твоего офицера, - Мегатрон весь напрягся, борясь с желанием выдернуть манипулятор из пальцев Оптимуса, - не переживай, ты дал добро, и я скоро улечу, Кибертрон сможет, наконец, как говорят органики, вздохнуть свободно.

\- Ну перестань, а? – Прайм уже находился некомфортно близко, Мегатрону отступать было некуда – за спиной глухая стена.

Что он делает? Мы еще в зоне видимости видеокамер? Так это или нет, красно-синего меха это нисколько не смущало. Грудные пластины трансформеров соприкоснулись, и оба вздрогнули: Оптимус от желания и ощущения столь знакомого энергополя Матрицы, Мегатрон же – от растерянности и некоего страха. От усилившегося напряжения энергополей Десептикону стало не по себе, надо что-то придумать и быстро, пока еще можно. Не то, что бы он не хотел, скорее боялся. Он и с союзниками никогда не думал об этом, если уж будет, то только с соузником, но уж никак не с чужим, никак не с врагом. Один раз едва не случилось с Ультра Магнусом, но Мегатрон тогда вовремя одумался и сбежал. Куда бежать здесь и сейчас?

\- Стой, что ты… - начал Мегатрон, когда Прайм сжал его плечо одной рукой, а указательный палец другой – приложил к губам серебристого меха:

\- Тш-ш-ш… - и Оптимус, резко подавшись вперед, запечатал его губы поцелуем. Десептикон от неожиданности замер, невольно отвечая… Все же, он постарался дернуться, но неожиданно манипулятор Прайма, который только что касался губ Мегатрона, переместился ему на затылочную часть шлема, не давая освободиться. Другой манипулятор все так же осторожно держал его плечо.

Поцелуй был долгим, нежным и одновременно страстным, десептикон даже сам не заметил, как его манипуляторы обхватили красно-синий корпус бывшего врага… Того, с кем противостояние длилось не один век, того, кто заявил о своей победе, кто велел ему приказать десептиконам сдаться…

\- М-м-м… стой… Не надо… Оптимус… - поднапрягшись, Мегатрон, к которому снова вернулась способность думать, немного смог отстранить Прайма от себя.

\- Мегатрон… - Прайм снова попытался увлечь его поцелуем и даже поднять на руки. Вот тут-то серебристый мех не выдержал:

\- Прекрати! – он резко толкнул Прайма от себя так, что лидеру автоботов невольно пришлось отступить на два шага. – Что ты делаешь? Так нельзя!

\- Почему? – Оптимус выглядел растерянным. Он же понимал, что оба хотят этого, зачем Мегатрон противится собственному желанию? Это не влияние Матрицы точно, что же тогда? Страх, неожиданно подумалось Оптимусу. По напряжению поля Мегатрона Прайм вдруг внезапно осознал: он боится… боится меня. – Мегатрон, это никакая не игра и не попытка манипуляции. – Отступать уже было некуда. – Мои чувства к тебе искренни, всегда были и будут. – Пульсирующее электромагнитное поле подтверждало каждое слово.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c56t7upa8Bk) **

\- Все равно это неправильно! - серебристый мех тяжело вентилировал системы, прижавшись к стене всем корпусом. Может и не игра, но все равно не могу. Почему? Неужели нужно все ему перечислять? Прайм ведь и так все знает. – Старые тарнийские традиции: только с соузником. Да и потом… Слишком много противоречий, обид, взаимной боли… - Мегатрон зажмурился, еще сильнее прижимая ладони к стене. - Ты – избранник Праймуса, Хранитель Матрицы, символ надежды для Кибертрона, а я… Я просто мятежник, принесший столько страданий… - В памяти возник вчерашний кошмарный сон. – Если бы меня не существовало – ничего бы не случилось.

Шок, обида, жалость, грусть… Через энергополе Мегатрон, все так же не открывая глаз, чувствовал бурю эмоций, волнами исходящую от Прайма. Похоже, тот решил, наконец, перестать сдерживаться и дать Мегатрону почувствовать, что он ощущал. Никакого подвоха… Все по-настоящему.

\- Ты стал слишком самокритичен, - наконец тихо заключил Оптимус. Он протянул манипулятор, желая дотронуться до плеча десептикона, но пальцы замерли в воздухе, не завершив действия. – Это Ранга и беспокоит. Самобичевание не дает тебе мыслить здраво, как сейчас.

В ответ глухое молчание.

\- Мегатрон, Праймусом клянусь, я тебе не вру, - в голосе Прайма слышалась явная… мольба? Не может быть. - Даже когда Матрица стерла мою прежнюю сущность… чувства не исчезли. Я долго не мог понять, что это, пока не начал вспоминать. Я люблю тебя, как и раньше. Я прежний - тот самый Орион Пакс, который некогда восхищался тобой и твоими сочинениями. – Он замолчал, видимо собираясь с мыслями, а потом заговорил снова: - Сейчас мы делаем то, что должны были сделать много веков назад – исправляем последствия шлака, устроенного нами же. Я стараюсь не допустить новых конфликтов, а ты летишь искать способ примирить нашу расу. Кто знает, сколько времени займет поиск Киберутопии. Я хочу быть с тобой, и знаю, что это взаимно… но мы не можем заглянуть в будущее… Ты не хуже меня знаешь, даже предсказания Оракула – лишь возможные варианты событий… Когда вы вернетесь, многое изменится, и может… Может быть, это последняя возможность для нас, и другой такой не будет?

Мегатрон вздрогнул. Последняя возможность… Значит, он, все же, планирует уничтожить меня, или же просто не верит, что мифические Рыцари могут принять нашу точку зрения. А еще говорит, что это не игра. Он никогда не поймет меня… спаситель кибертронской расы… никогда. Он лишь расстроен, думая, что это я не хочу понять его, а я понимаю… 

\- Уходи, пожалуйста, - десептикон помотал головой, все так же держа оптику закрытой и подпирая стену корпусом.

\- Мегатрон, прошу…

\- Уходи.

Серебристый мех не двигался, не открывал оптики, пока не спало напряжение электромагнитного поля, пока не затихли шаги Прайма, пока не щелкнуло три магнитных замка… Только тогда к Мегатрону вернулась способность двигаться и думать. Он медленно сполз на пол и подтянул колени к груди, алая оптика сама собой начала заполняться омывателем… Какое забытое ощущение. Мегатрон много веков не плакал, просто не мог себе позволить, но сейчас… сейчас он и сам не мог объяснить, почему. Только что чуть не случилось то, чего Мегатрон боялся и в то же время всегда хотел. Слова Оптимуса все не желали покидать его аудиодатчики: _“Я люблю тебя, как и раньше. Я прежний - тот самый Орион Пакс… Я хочу быть с тобой, и знаю, что это взаимно…”_

\- Орион… - прошептал Мегатрон едва слышно. Тот самый Орион – друг, враг, тот, кого он убил, которого Шоквейв превратил в Прайма. Не избранного, а созданного…

_“Мои чувства к тебе искренни, всегда были и будут.”_

И Мегатрон все перечеркнул. Может, это и правильно. Орион… Нет, Оптимус Прайм все равно его уничтожит, как подобает победителю. И не важно, что он при этом будет испытывать. Конец известен.

_\- Он прав, самобичевание не делает тебе чести._

Но и не помешает исполнить свой долг, возразил Мегатрон сам себе. Может, я всю жизнь буду одинок, не имеет значения. У меня сейчас есть куда более важная задача – исправить ошибки прошлого насколько это возможно. Помочь тем, кто мне верил, кого я подвел…

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Mass Effect 3 OST – Resolution; (беседа Ранга и Мегатрона)

2) Mass Effect Andromeda OST – Memories; (Ранг докладывает Оптимусу и Рэтчету о результатах сеанса с Мегатроном)

3) Interstellar OST – I’m Going Home; (Оптимус и Мегатрон)

4) The Time Machine OST – Where The Ghosts Are; (поцелуй)

5) Inception OST – Time (признание Оптимуса и отказ Мегатрона)


	5. Пролог. Глава 5. Миссия начинается (ч.1).

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcNzAZTmPFo&feature=emb_logo) **

Словно в забытьи Оптимус медленно шел по смотровой платформе, одной из тех, что опоясывали Цитадель несколькими уровнями ниже. Солнце уже давно скрылось за горизонтом, погрузив Иакон в ночную темноту… разгоняемую тысячами и даже миллионами городских огней.

Стыд… Лидер автоботов чувствовал, будто над ним вспыхнул сигнальный маяк, благодаря которому каждый мог бы понять, что он только что сделал. Мегатрон… Оптимус так долго ждал этого момента, эмоции, которые они оба подавляли в себе так долго… Красно-синий мех так надеялся, что бывший враг, который пересмотрел свои взгляды на жизнь, теперь будет готов принять и его… Но так жестоко ошибся.

_\- Уходи, пожалуйста…_

_\- Мегатрон…_

_\- Уходи…_

И ничего не оставалось, кроме как покинуть кварту нового носителя Матрицы, оставив после себя лишь чувство страха… Таким десептиконского лидера Оптимус давно не видел. Очень и очень давно. Даже на суде… Мегатрону и тогда было страшно, но это…

_\- Старые тарнийские традиции: только с соузником._

Оптимус знал об этом, Мегатрон еще до войны рассказывал ему о культуре своего народа, и еще тогда как капитан Орион Пакс, он надеялся, что когда Сенат исправит ошибку классификации… Шоквейв обещал… Они с Мегатроном будут вместе…

\- Прости… - прошептал Оптимус едва слышно. Он остановился у края площадки и облокотился на перила. Так хотелось обернуться на Цитадель… Прайм понимал, где находится, знал, что окна кварты Мегатрона выходят на эту же сторону, и если десептикон вдруг выглянет, а Прайм обернется – они увидят друг друга, и Мегатрон снова исчезнет из виду. От одной только этой мысли Оптимусу показалось, будто весь циркулирующий по трубопроводам энергон внезапно заменился на хладагент, корпус казался тяжелым, ноги будто приросли к полу, манипуляторы не слушались, тусклый взгляд буравил перила, правитель Кибертрона едва сдерживал омыватель. – Прости, я не должен был… - Он тяжело провентилировал системы и обреченно повторил: - Не должен был.

\- Оптимус? – услышал он позади себя знакомый всегда вежливый голос бело-оранжевого психотерапевта. Быстро напустив на себя невозмутимый вид, Прайм обернулся и увидел невысокого относительно хрупкого гражданского в тех же самых больших бледно-голубых очках. Ранг держал в правом манипуляторе недопитый куб среднезаряженного энергона. – Неожиданно. Похоже, не я один решил прогуляться.

\- Ночь сегодня тихая, - нейтральным голосом отозвался Прайм, - не смог усидеть в кварте.

\- Да, ночь сегодня хорошая. – Ранг подошел к нему, левым манипулятором извлек из сабспейса еще один полный куб энергона и протянул его лидеру автоботов: – У тебя вид расстроенный, тебе нужно.

Оптимус хотел оказаться, но левый манипулятор сам принял куб у Ранга:

\- Спасибо.

Они постояли рядом, молча допивая энергон. Отсюда, свысока, ночной город выглядит таким живым… Процесс восстановления планеты идет не так быстро, как хотелось бы, но, все же, медленные улучшения гораздо лучше, чем ничего. Со стороны могло казаться, что Ранг просто наслаждается видом, однако он внимательно наблюдал за стоящим рядом красно-синим мехом. Попытки подавления эмоций психиатр уловил сразу, а так же заметил нервное подергивание манипуляторов лидера автоботов.

\- Так… Инструктаж завтра в девять, правильно? – как бы невзначай поинтересовался Ранг, убирая пустой куб обратно в сабспейс. Завязать разговор на нейтральную тему, а потом незаметно подтолкнуть собеседника к сути терзающей его проблемы. Такая тактика часто срабатывала.

\- Да. – Оптимус допил свой энергон и сделал тоже самое.

\- Летим в новом составе?

\- Да.

\- Хорошо. – Ранг кивнул. Разговор не клеился, видимо, случилось нечто серьезное, как он и почувствовал. Но Оптимус не спешит уходить, значит… еще можно попытаться что-то сделать. Хоть как-то помочь. – Как Мегатрон воспринял новости?

\- Поблагодарил.

Далее последовала горькая усмешка, но не в адрес десептикона. Нет-нет, этот посыл разочарования был направлен вовсе не на Мегатрона. В своей практике Ранг много раз имел дело с меха, которым отказывали, или которые испытывали чувство безответной… привязанности. Оптимус рассказывал ему о своей влюбленности в Мегатрона еще в те времена, когда тот был шахтером, а лидер автоботов – капитаном Орионом Паксом. И если вдруг он сейчас-таки признался, сам того не желая, то вполне мог получить отказ. Неудивительно. Серебристый мех сейчас вообще ни о чем таком сейчас думать не может, его мучает вина за всю свою фракцию, а так же досада, что все грехи противоборствующих сторон свалили на него одного. Мегатрон эмоционально сломлен, он больше не видит смысла пытаться докричаться до тех, кто просто отказывается слышать и слушать. Забавная штука – общество, оно способно своим отношением превратить тихую неконфликтную личность в жестокого монстра. Реального или надуманного – не имеет значения. Любой индивид под давлением группы рано или поздно изменится… вопрос лишь в том, как.

\- Он – мой преемник, Ранг… - сам неожиданно для себя признался Прайм. Красно-синий трансформер отвернулся на город внизу под ними и не заметил понимающего кивка психотерапевта. Бело-оранжевый бот ждал продолжения, которое должно было последовать, но Оптимус упорно молчал и смотрел куда-то вдаль. Пришлось задать наводящий вопрос, чтобы разговорить его:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – голос Ранга прозвучал тихо и немного неуверенно. Как раз так, чтобы лидер автоботов сам захотел дать пояснения.

\- Только то, что я сказал. – Оптимус повернулся к Рангу, его взгляд совершенно серьезный. - Мегатрон – новый избранник Матрицы Лидерства. – Он глубоко вдохнул и последнюю часть фразы произнес максимально нейтрально: - Следующий Прайм нашего народа. Последняя надежда…

Кем бы он мог стать давным-давно, если бы осознал все раньше… Если бы ты остался собой, если бы между вами не вспыхнула личная вражда… Орион Пакс… Оптимусу казалось, словно бледно-голубая оптика Ранга даже сквозь большие непрозрачные окуляры просвечивает его корпус насквозь. Не удивительно, что Мегатрону было неуютно остаться с этим ботом в его офисе один на один. Однако у Прайма больше опыта общения с ним, и такой внимательный взгляд, который многие могли бы посчитать недоверием или сомнением в адекватности собеседника, его вовсе не пугал. Ранг не осудит, Ранг поймет.

\- А Мегатрон об этом знает? – наконец-то спросил терапевт, чуть сместив вес на правую ногу и поставив на пояс правый манипулятор.

\- Нет… еще нет. - Оптимус помотал головой, мысленно радуясь, что бело-оранжевый бот не стал задавать… вообще никаких вопросов. – Но Матрица уже внутри его корпуса. – И дальше он поведал Рангу все, начиная с того, как был передан артефакт, и заканчивая сегодняшним вечером, разумеется, умолчав о только что состоявшемся разговоре с Мегатроном.

Ранг слушал молча, решив оставить на потом все возможные вопросы. Ворны, проведенные среди простых кибертронцев, дали свои плоды, он стал лучше понимать их, знал, когда возразить, а когда подыграть. Его антиподу, быть может, манипулирование понравилось бы больше, но Он никогда не стремился к подчинению. Только понимание, только справедливое суждение.

\- Когда ты собираешься сказать ему об этом?

\- Не раньше, чем вы вернетесь. – Оптимус тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову, пальцы сжали перила. – Я не могу сделать этого сейчас… Мегатрон или откажется, либо же… - этого лидер автоботов вслух произнести не решался, но и сейчас Ранг не стал его допрашивать, лишь поинтересовался:

\- И какой вариант тебе кажется более осуществимым?

\- Не знаю… - красно-синий мех покачал головой и обернулся на Цитадель, на те окна далеко в вышине, за которыми находилась кварта Мегатрона. Свет пока везде включен, значит, новый Прайм до сих пор еще в онлайне. Что он делает? Когда Оптимус уходил, Мегатрон так и сидел, сжавшись в комок и трясясь от страха. Я такой дурак, укорил себя нынешний правитель Кибертрона, не надо было этого… Как теперь он будет относиться ко мне? Как это исправить?.. Все еще глядя в направлении окон десептиконского лидера, Оптимус горькой усмешкой признался: - Я уже давно перестал его понимать.

\- А когда ты пытался?

Прайм вздрогнул. В памяти сами собой начали появляться обрывки воспоминаний. Пытался ли Оптимус? Да пытался, много раз. Старался убедить противоборствующую сторону в правоте автоботов и ошибочности действий десептиконов, угрожал, наносил удар за ударом, убивал…

…но нет, упрямый Мегатрон стоял на своем, почему-то решив, что именно их путь правильный. Почему? Он же был пацифистом… он писал такие вдохновляющие вещи… А потом…

_\- Мегатрон, все, что ты говоришь… Ты понимаешь это?.. Все твои слова пропитаны ненавистью._

_\- Ха! Я научился ненавидеть в тюремных камерах, похожих на эту. Спасибо автоботам и их высокопоставленным друзьям, которые обучили меня всему, что касается насилия и его применения. Теперь я живу, чтобы ненавидеть. И это поддерживает меня…_

\- Оптимус?

\- Я пытался, - наконец, нехотя признался он. – Или, вернее, думал, что пытался. Он все равно не слушал меня.

\- Но почему? – продолжал Ранг, стараясь подтолкнуть Прайма к ответу, лежащему на поверхности.

\- Не представляю… - правитель Кибертрона помотал головой. – Когда-то он был таким… таким… - Прайм сжал кулаки от сожаления. – Таким чистым, добрым, непорочным… он был… идеалистом. Его писания… заставляли задуматься… Мегатрон был прав во многом. Но потом он решил вести жесткую игру, потому что не все принимали его точку зрения.

\- Из-за этого ли? – безэмоционально уточнил Ранг.

\- О чем ты? – недоуменно переспросил лидер автоботов.

Терапевт грустно улыбнулся. Он не хотел этого, учитывая физическое состояние Оптимуса Прайма, однако выбора не остается: свои ошибки признал только один, но не второй. Баланс не соблюден. Новый носитель Матрицы долгое время будет находиться вдали от Кибертрона, а тому, кто сейчас все еще зовется правителем планеты, необходимо убедить правящую верхушку пересмотреть свои взгляды. Народ должен будет принять своего нового Прайма, а тот, в свою очередь, будет обязан служить своему народу.

\- Кем были десептиконы с самого начала? Все началось с недовольства низших слоев общества, все это было еще до появления Мегатрона, но он… как Персентер… чувствовал страдания других, видел страдания других. И не мог молчать.

\- Сенатор Шоквейв приложил все усилия, чтобы Мегатрона отдали под опеку Ультра Магнуса. Сенат сделал, что было необходимо для исправления ошибки классификации… - Оптимус покачал головой. – Теоретически у Мегатрона появились возможности говорить за угнетенных… Однако же он…

\- Теоретически? – с явным намеком уточнил Ранг. – Практика и теория – совершенно разные вещи. И уж ты, как бывший полицейский, служитель закона, должен это понимать. И будь у Мегатрона те возможности, как ты говоришь, он бы не сбежал.

\- Он был нетерпелив. – Оптимус невесело усмехнулся. – Порой чувство справедливости, желание добиться ее здесь и сейчас, заглушало у него здравый смысл. Он боролся за равные права для всех, мечтал изменить Кибертрон к лучшему. Я сам этого хотел. Как и Ультра Магнус… И сенатор Шоквейв – тоже.

\- Но ваши взгляды на лучшее будущее для планеты не сошлись.

Прайм помотал головой, невольно вспоминая тот день, когда Мегатрон решил говорить с сенатом. И Оптимус, еще будучи Орионом Паксом, предупредил его о последствиях этого выбора. 

_\- Мегатрон, все выходит из-под контроля. Подумай, это ведь не то, чего мы все хотели. Много невинных может пострадать и погибнуть._

_\- Любая смерть – это трагедия, Орион. Однако иного пути не остается: мы должны подстроиться под сложившуюся ситуацию, если хотим добиться своего. Ты прав, я не хотел, чтобы дошло до такого. Но это они не оставили нам выбора._

\- …и уже потом, когда ты стал Оптимусом Праймом… Вы хоть раз пытались их выслушать? – голос Ранга неожиданно прогнал внезапное воспоминание. - Или только старались навязать свою точку зрения? Как можешь ты, тот, кто всегда стоял на несколько ступеней выше, говорить, что понимал их, когда даже не пробовал выслушать. Дать им возможность говорить, а не просто слушать твои призывы сдаться... чтобы для них все снова стало как прежде или даже хуже. – Терапевт сочувственно выдохнул: - Что, в общем-то, сейчас и происходит. 

Лидер автоботов замер, потрясенный внезапным открытием. Он никогда не думал, как десептиконы воспринимают его слова. Мегатрон не верил в искренность автоботов, потому что те не дали причин для доверия. Временное сотрудничество еще ничего не значит. Прайм все равно пытался давить на Мегатрона, принуждая того к заключению мира… который существовал бы на условиях автоботов, где царила бы такая справедливость, какой ее понимаю автоботы… И Мегатрон боялся этого, и сейчас боится за тех, кто еще искренне верит в общее дело. Свобода, равенство и одинаковые возможности для всех… Все это уже забыто, на смену пришли обида, ненависть, злость…

Теоретически мир был возможен давно. Они могли хотя бы какое-то время пытаться существовать вместе, стараться хоть в чем-то договориться… Но автоботы давно считали десептиконов злом, а те знали, что даже если они бы каким-то магическим образом решили прекратить воевать, то фракция Красного знака их просто уничтожила бы… И последние полгода – прямое тому подтверждение.

\- Я ни в коем случай не осуждаю тебя, Оптимус. – Наконец, изрек Ранг, прервав поток его мыслей. Голос терапевта вновь обрел мягкий спокойный тон, и лидер автоботов ощутил странное облегчение, будто нечто невидимое, только что угрожавшее раздавить его и без того нестабильную искру, внезапно исчезло. – Ты был прав… по-своему. И Мегатрон тоже был прав со своей стороны. Однако неспособность… или нежелание остановиться раньше поставило под угрозу само существование нашей расы. И он понял это раньше тебя.

\- Что же мне делать?.. – тихо спросил Прайм, снова сжав пальцами перила. В его голосе не было ни намека на надежду исправить что-то прямо здесь и сейчас.

\- В данной ситуации конкретно для Мегатрона – ничего, - эти слова прозвучали как гром среди ясного неба. Оптимус замер, чувствуя, будто все его системы начинают отказывать, а смотровая площадка под ногами вот-вот исчезнет, и он улетит в неизвестность. – Но вот для народа Кибертрона кое-что ты можешь, – добавил Ранг уже увереннее, и пояснил: - Необходимо работать над мирным разрешением конфликта. Меха должны узнать правду: не сразу, постепенно; необходимо прекратить антидесептиконскую пропаганду и рассказать, как все начиналось, чего хотели Мегатрон и его люди… и как они были отвергнуты высшим обществом. Враждующим фракциям предстоит понять и принять то, что они – единый народ, и десептиконы имеют такое же право жить на Кибертроне, как и автоботы. Жить без вражды и постоянного страха от ожидания удара в спину. Только тогда будет шанс для мира, о котором ты всегда мечтал.

Оптимус чуть склонил голову, глядя на хрупкого психотерапевта с некоторым сомнением, и в то же время осознанием, что тот прав. Они пришли в никуда: новый сенат – почти такой же, как и прежний, а он сам едва ли в последнее время отличается от тех Праймов, решения которых и привели к бунтам среди низших слоев населения, что впоследствии вылилось в революцию, возглавляемую бывшим пацифистом, Персентером, не признающим свое “я”.

\- Это невозможно, Ранг, - с горечью заключил лидер автоботов, сопоставив факты, - новый сенат…

\- Во главе которого, по-прежнему, стоишь ты, который прислушивается к тебе, - участливо подсказал бело-оранжевый бот, чем снова поставил Оптимуса в тупик. – Если Мегатрон – новый Прайм, им придется принять этот факт… как и ему самому. И, раз дело уже сделано, этого разговора вам обоим так или иначе не избежать.

\- Так… как же быть? – Прайм устало потер лицевую пластину. – Чем дальше, тем хуже. Принимаемые решения уже не кажутся мне верными. Каждый раз такое чувство… - он поднял взгляд в ясное ночное небо, - что я делаю только хуже. Не знаю, что делать. Тот, кто я есть сейчас… что осталось… уже не тот Оптимус Прайм, которого считали героем, не тот Орион Пакс, который некогда стоял на страже закона. Я подвел всех нас, Ранг… - На мгновение Прайм снова взглянул на верхние этажи Цитадели, где располагались апартаменты Мегатрона. Свет все еще включен. – Я подвел его. – На последней фразе голос лидера автоботов сорвался, и красно-синий мех поспешно отвернулся, смахивая с левой щеки тонкую струйку омывателя.

Подвел… Им не быть вместе, не связать свои жизни узами, Мегатрон не станет вынашивать его спарклингов… Все то, о чем тайно мечтал Орион Пакс еще очень давно. Когда выяснилось, кто Мегатрон, и что ему место в Интеллектуальном, а не Рабочем классе, его отдали под опеку Ультра Магнуса… Тогда Орион подумал, что вот она, возможность… И все равно ее упустил.

\- Еще не все потеряно, Оптимус, - Прайм от неожиданности вздрогнул, ощутив на левом плече. Он медленно обернулся и встретился взглядом с немного грустно улыбающимся терапевтом. От ладони бело-оранжевого бота по всему корпусу волнами расходилось приятное тепло. Одним только прикосновением Ранг был способен мгновенно прогнать эмоциональную и даже физическую боль. Кто же он такой? Лидер автоботов и сам задавал себе этот вопрос много раз, но не решался спросить самого Ранга, понимая, что правды не услышит. – Ты очень устал морально и физически, на тебя был возложен такой груз ответственности, с которым мало кто справился бы, меха Кибертрона все еще верят в тебя и следуют за тобой. И если ты сдашься, у нас не будет надежды.

Прайм смотрел на него пустым взглядом, не шевелился, не говорил ни слова… Но Ранг чувствовал и понимал, чтособеседник услышал и воспринял его слова. Тьма не отступила. Он выжидает. Разногласия не исчезли. Война не окончена. А Мегатрон еще не готов к принятию себя в новой роли.

\- Дай им всем время приспособиться, - Ранг обошел лидера автоботов и остановился перед ним, - позволь нам выполнить миссию, сделай, что можешь, чтобы повлиять на ход пропаганды… иным способом. Но не теряй бдительности, не всем даже среди автоботов выгодно, чтобы война завершилась. 

\- Знаю… - вынужденно признал Оптимус. Он понимал, что должен сделать то же, что и Мегатрон – призвать автоботов прекратить угнетение противоборствующей стороны. Но хватит ли у него духу? Без Матрицы лидер автоботов уже не тот, ничто не сдерживает его эмоции, не придает сил и уверенности. Он так долго полагался на нее, что теперь уже такое чувство, будто часть самой сущности Оптимуса Прайма просто исчезла. Глубоко провентилировав системы, красно-синий мех провел манипуляторами по лицу и тихо признался: - Мне страшно… Мне очень страшно, Ранг. Без Матрицы я уже не тот… моя искра угасает, я ни на что не способен.

\- Ошибаешься, Орион Пакс… Оптимус Прайм, - хоть голос терапевта звучал довольно тихо, от него так и веяло уверенностью. Ранг обернулся на город и выставил в его направлении правый манипулятор: - Посмотри, чего ты достиг! Какой прогресс за столь короткое время. Иакон жив, за ним возродятся и другие города. И это благодаря тебе. Ты лидер, ты знаешь, как сплотить разрозненный народ… Десептиконы – такие же кибертронцы, как и все остальные, они имею право жить на Кибертроне, как и автоботы, и нейтралы… Только вместе ты и Мегатрон сможете окончательно положить конец смутному времени…

Оптимус вздрогнул. Он и Мегатрон – вместе.

\- Сейчас ты являешься связующим звеном между автоботами и десептиконами. Если все получится, если сумеешь стать для них мостом дружбы, ты будешь рад, что не сдался.

Он прав, с горечью признал Оптимус, ни Мегатрон, ни правящая новая кибертронская элита не готовы узнать правду. Тайная передача Матрицы Лидерства бывшему врагу, причем тому, кого автоботское сообщество считает повинным во всех бедах Кибертрона, благодаря пропаганде. И виноват лишь он один? Так не бывает. А если Оптимус прямо заявит о своем тяжелом состоянии, тогда может начаться самый настоящий произвол. Кто-то, подобный Старскриму, непременно воспользуется случаем сместить нынешнего правителя планеты, а без Матрицы Оптимус мало что сможет сделать, чтобы помешать этому. В итоге, лидер автоботов не спасет Мегатрона и весь кибертронский народ, а сделает только хуже.

\- Он сможет меня когда-нибудь простить?

Ранг нахмурился, обдумывая ответ. Свобода воли – то, на что никто не может повлиять. Можно лишь направить существо в нужном направлении, но не заставить. Нужен подходящим момент, нужно медленно и уверенно вести их к этому решению, тогда все получится.

\- А ты… сможешь простить его?

Этот вопрос для Оптимуса стал неожиданностью, хотя... Таков уж Ранг: видит ситуацию со всех сторон, не забывает о чувствах собеседника, даже когда они обсуждают кого-то постороннего.

_\- Слишком много противоречий, обид, взаимной боли…_

Взаимной. Мегатрон не зря выделил именно это. Лидер автоботов чувствовал, что серебристый мех, все же, хочет того же, что и он. Они могли бы сейчас, этой ночью, быть вместе, если бы Мегатрон только отдался чувствам… даже несмотря на традиции мехов своего города. Если бы они оба друг друга простили…

\- Надеюсь, - изрек Оптимус после некоторого молчания. Ранг понимающе покивал и, положив уже правый манипулятор на то же левое плечо Оптимуса, мудро изрек:

\- Вот ты сам и ответил на свой вопрос.

Они еще немного постояли у перил и молча созерцали ночной Иакон. За это время Оптимус еще несколько раз оглянулся на Цитадель, но свет в окнах кварты Мегатрона так и не погас. Лампы горели всю ночь и сами выключились только под утро, когда на город упали первые лучи кибертронского солнца.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_VYakh37E4&feature=emb_logo) **

Мегатрон и после ухода Прайма все сидел на полу, буравя взглядом пространство перед собой. Мыслей в голове не было вовсе, чувствовалась только усталость… усталость и безысходность. Что теперь будет? Прайм-победитель рассердится? Передумает и не пустит его на корабль? Мегатрон едва не поддался… и чем ему это грозит? Как же низко я пал… Мне все равно конец, но… другие…

Я проиграл войну, еще когда впервые отдал приказ об атаке… Все должно было быть не так… я не этого хотел. Я мечтал о лучшем будущем для всех, а не для только для новой элиты из вражеской фракции. Все повторяется… В его голове невольно сами собой появлялись лица и события из прошлого. Обрывками, без хронологической последовательности, хотя архивы памяти не повреждены. Импактор говорил когда-то, что неравенство – это норма жизни, что их с Терминусом затея вряд ли приведет к чему-то хорошему. Но тогда все было относительно безобидно: публикации об обратной стороне медали Золотого века. “Вас обманывают” – вот с чего началось десептиконское движение, они хотели, чтобы сенат и Прайм их услышали, чтобы хоть как-то изменили текущую ситуацию к лучшему. Тогда никакая революция не была бы нужна. 

_\- …достоин ли? Скажи мне свои сомнения…_

Внезапно все вокруг погрузилось в непроглядную тьму. Мегатрон в ужасе вскочил на ноги и огляделся, но не видел совершенно ничего. Искру захлестнула волна эмоциональной боли, заставившая снова упасть на колени, дрожать от страха перед неизвестностью… которая неожиданно проясняется, и вот прямо перед ним, словно фильм, мелькают события прошлого: Мессатин, Терминус, перестрелка в Иаконе, где Мегатрон геройски бросается на помощь невинным… Главный иаконский госпиталь, Орион, Рэтчет, сенатор Шоквейв… Первая встреча с Ультра Магнусом. Последователи, переход к решительным действиям… Мегатрон идет в Цитадель говорить с сенатом… Силовики ничего не предпринимают…

\- Нет!!! – Мегатрон в ужасе кричит, тянет манипуляторы вперед, пытаясь привлечь внимание себя из прошлого. – Не ходи туда! Вернись! – Но все бесполезно. И тогда серебристый мех обращает внимание на бездействующих стражей закона: - Орион! Орион, помоги! Не дай мне уйти!!! Умоляю…

Массивные двери смыкаются за его спиной, и окружающая реальность тонет во всепоглощающем пламени, символизирующем лишь месть… С криком, полным отчаяния, Мегатрон схватился за голову. Точка невозврата… И Пакс просто смотрел…

_\- Мы теперь едины… И все же, ты не тот, кто способен вести за собой народ Кибертрона. Пока еще нет. Скажи мне свои сомнения… Признайся самому себе._

Его собственный голос… Мегатрон поднял голову и увидел снова тот самый мягкий чистый голубой свет, в котором едва виднеется идущая к нему темная фигура, по очертаниям корпуса очень похожая на...

\- Терминус?..

_\- Скажи мне свои сомнения… Признайся самому себе._

Темный силуэт протягивает ему правый манипулятор, Мегатрон в ответ выставляет вперед левый… Вспышка света…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hl2CduaVLGE&feature=emb_logo) **

…и вот Мегатрон снова на том же самом балконе, где он был до того, как его настигли видение прошлого. Весь корпус мелко трясло, серебристый мех не мог понять, было ли все это по-настоящему, или же только в его голове. Наверное, показалось, но образы были такими реальными, как если бы…

\- Доброе утро.

От этого голоса Мегатрон вздрогнул и резко отпрянул, увидев сидевшего рядом с ним Ультра Магнуса. Что за… Когда он успел войти? Подойти ко мне… так близко? Я не слышал, не заметил… Мегатрон мотнул головой. Он случайно запустил цикл перезарядки прямо тут, на полу, на балконе? То есть, все это и впрямь было не по-настоящему… И только сейчас он заметил, что за силовыми барьерами уже светло.

\- Уже утро? – с сомнением констатировал он. Магнус кивнул, его лицевая пластина выражала полное спокойствие, губы даже тронула едва уловимая улыбка. Смутившийся Мегатрон виновато посмотрел на свои колени: - Ну да… утро. – Значит, он просидел так всю ночь, и те мысленные образы были ничем иным, как отголосками прошлого в режиме подзарядки.

Магнус молчал, продолжая так же сидеть рядом, однако его присутствие не вызывало у десептикона желания бежать прочь, как в случае с Оптимусом. Когда-то этих двоих связывали близкие отношения, Минимус Амбус, он же Ультра Магнус, выступал в роли опекуна Мегатрона, когда выяснилось, каким особенным является тот меха, которого все считали простым шахтером…

\- Что?.. – нахмурился Мегатрон, видя, как внимательно Магнус его рассматривает.

\- Да так… - большой бело-синий бот покачал головой. – Просто вдруг в памяти всплыла наша первая встреча. Ты помнишь? Тебя привезли в мой дом, проводили в новую комнату… А когда я вошел поздороваться, то увидел тебя сидящим в углу… не обращающим внимания ни на что и ни на кого…

\- Я видел тебя и других… и слышал… - Мегатрон чуть выпрямился и запрокинул голову, полностью прислонившись спиной и затылком к стене, - но сказать ничего не мог… потому что… - со вздохом он повернул голову к Ультра Магнусу: - Потому что не знал, что со мной будет… Не знал, что делать.

\- И я не знал, как себя вести. Как установить контакт между нами… Ты не реагировал на мои попытки заговорить с тобой…

\- Тогда ты просто сел рядом, и мы долго молчали… - немного смущенно добавил Мегатрон, снова мысленно переживая тот момент. Его схватили в той самой шахте прямо во время протеста рабочих, на чьих глазах только что произошло убийство одного из шахтеров. Мегатрон сопротивлялся и случайно убил одного из охранников сенатора Децимуса. В пути никто особо не разъяснял, что с ним будет, обмолвились только, что он особенный, и теперь его ждет жизнь в “золотой клетке”. Но его новый опекун, тот, кто сейчас рядом, оказался добрым, терпеливым и понимающим… очень отличался от большинства нобилей своего дома. И в другое время Мегатрон был бы рад этой возможности, но… считал несправедливым, почему именно он? Не бросься он тогда на помощь Ориону и его группе, не оказался бы в том госпитале, где работал Рэтчет… друг Ориона, врач с многовековым стажем, и другие. Так о его аномальной искре стало известно сенату…

\- Мы ведь часто так делали, - вспомнил Магнус и сам себе чуть улыбнулся, - в первый раз мне это показалось странным: просто сидеть рядом с кем-то и молчать. Ждать, когда ты сам решишь заговорить, раз уж все мои попытки завязать беседу оказались бесполезны. 

\- Но потом я спросил, что будет дальше, - Мегатрон кивнул, чувствуя себя немного глупо. Как бы ему хотелось вернуться в те времена, когда еще ничего не случилось. Но со знанием будущего.

\- А я ответил, что все будет хорошо и… - Ультра Магнус вдруг замолчал, потер переносицу пальцами правого манипулятора и отвернулся.

Он не был рад идее необходимости брать подопечного, обязанностей ему и так хватало. Особенно были против некоторые члены дома Амбус, что теперь им навязали “какого-то болвана из низшего сословия”. Однако глава дома отреагировал положительно: Персентер со схожими взглядами… пусть бывший шахтер, наверняка манерами не блещет, но это со временем можно будет исправить. В любом случае – это был приказ Прайма, единогласное решение сената, и еще слова Шоквейва: “Я больше никому не могу это доверить”. Минимус Амбус не догадывался, какие у них тогда были планы на этого большого робкого меха. Он согласился быть наставником Мегатрона потому что это был приказ свыше, а еще он чувствовал, что это правильно, так нужно.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Nj0svvl4TI&feature=emb_logo) **

Сейчас перед ним был все тот же Мегатрон. Да, выглядел он несколько иначе, но искра та же, голос, черты лицевой пластины и взгляд – те же, та же сущность. На данный момент Матрица нисколько его не изменила, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд.

\- Мне очень жаль… - наконец-то произнес глава кибертронских войск.

\- Ты про что? – искренне изумился Мегатрон. Внезапное заявление Магнуса немного выбило его из и без того шаткого равновесия. За что Ультра Магнус сейчас извиняется? Они оба в прошлом натворили дел, и уже говорили об этом, вернее пытались… когда Мегатрон еще не отказался от поста главы фракции Фиолетового знака. Если только… Холодный страх сковал его по рукам и ногам. Если только Прайм не передумал, и Магнус здесь не для того, чтобы отвести его в комнату вынесения приговора…

\- Я сильно подвел тебя в прошлом…

\- Нет, - тут же возразил Мегатрон, - это я тебя подвел, Минимус… Ты был мне замечательным другом и прекрасным наставником… Я не мог бы и мечтать о лучшем. Спасибо, что ты был в моей жизни. – Мегатрон смиренно опустил голову, ожидая приказа следовать за ним туда, где все закончится…

\- Почему ты говоришь в прошедшем времени? – искренне удивился Ультра Магнус. – Я все еще здесь, и ты еще можешь постараться вернуть мое доверие.

Оптика Мегатрона удивленно расширилась. Смысл произнесенных большим бело-синим ботом слов не сразу достигли его процессора. По-прежнему здесь… постараться вернуть доверие… Значит, казни не будет прямо сейчас? Даже несмотря на вчерашний случай с Оптимусом?

\- В смысле…

\- Теперь мы снова на одной стороне. – Магнус едва заметно улыбнулся и встал: - Пора идти, предполетный инструктаж скоро начнется.

Инструктаж? Мегатрон ощутил странное облегчение: значит, ничего не изменилось, он, все же, летит с ними. Вряд ли Магнус знает, что произошло этой ночью между Мегатроном и Оптимусом Праймом. Нет, Прайм не будет рассказывать все как есть, смелости не хватит. Инструктаж. Космическая экспедиция. Думать о цели, о десептиконах. Серебристый мех тоже медленно встал и вместе с Магнусом отправился из своей временной кварты туда, где и будет проходить брифинг.

_Но прошлого уж не воротишь,_

_оно ушло, как ни крути…_

_И все, что ты отныне можешь,_

_не повторять свершенные грехи._

Они прошли к лифтам, спустились на сорок восемь уровней вниз, затем миновали еще несколько коридоров, и вот, когда добрались до крытого перехода в виде большой стеклянной трубы с магнитным монорельсом, где их ждал специальный крытый транспорт и рядом четверо охранников, буквально из ниоткуда рядом возник Родимус.

\- Я не опоздал! – радостно сообщил он, вальяжно приближаясь к двоим высоким меха. – Доброе утро, Магнус, Мегатрон. Как настроение этим прекрасным утром?

\- Доброе утро, Родимус, - нейтрально поздоровался Ультра Магнус. Мегатрон же только едва заметно кивнул и отвернулся, надеясь, что такого приветствия будет достаточно, однако же ошибся:

\- Не вежливо, со-капитан, - укорил его в ответ красно-желтый автобот. – Я к нему, понимаешь, со всей добротой, а в ответ что? Хотя что это я… - Родимус демонстративно поскреб макушку и отмахнулся, - забыл с кем имею дело.

Зато я помню, возразил про себя Мегатрон. Да, и вот это мне придется терпеть каждый день в космосе. Что-то подсказывает, это лишь начало. Почему-то вспомнились поставленные Оптимусом предполетных два условия: Пустой энергон и обязательные психотерапевтические сеансы у Ранга раз в неделю. Терпеть Родимуса – вероятно, третье условие. Хотя… какое так, тут уже само собой все разумеется.

\- Довольно, - перебил Магнус Родимуса, и дальше продолжавшего нести какую-то словесную чушь, - пора ехать. – Он указал себе за спину: - Садитесь в транспорт.

\- Я капитан, Магз! – тут же обиженно возмутился красно-желтый автобот и взмахнул манипуляторами в сторону бронированного средства передвижения на монорельсе: - Итак, все в транспорт. – И первым неторопливо пошел к открытому салону.

\- Не обращай внимания, - посоветовал Мегатрон застывшему в изумлении Магнусу. Тот не ответил. Формально ученик Оптимуса ничего не нарушил, никаких правил или инструкций, и пока ему не за что даже делать замечаний. Возможно, действительно, лучше не обращать внимания, которого Родимус так отчаянно добивается своим поведением.

\- Идем, - и Магнус первым сделал шаг к транспорту.

Внутри было светло и просторно, даже такой большой меха, как Ультра Магнус, мог стоять там в полный рост. Сидения в ряд у противоположной от входной двери стены, большие окна, даже голографический экран повесили рядом с входной дверью. Когда все семеро мехов оказались внутри, двери с едва уловимым шипением сомкнулись, и монорельсовый транспорт начал движение, постепенно ускоряясь. За окнами через стеклянное перекрытие монорельса можно было наблюдать высотные здания Иакона, а так же практически безоблачное небо. В ближайшую декаду ухудшения погодных условий не предсказывали.

\- Никто не против, если я включу? – Родимус поднялся со своего места и подошел к плоскому голографическому экрану. Ни от кого из присутствующих не последовало ни согласий, ни возражений, что было воспринято красно-оранжевым ботом как: “Да”. Поэтому он нажал какую-то кнопку на боковой стороне и вернулся на свое место.

Только оказавшись в транспорте, Мегатрон вспомнил, что не заправлялся сегодня. Ну и ладно. Пустой энергон… что есть, что нет, если не сверяться с HUDом, можно вообще не заметить разницы. Ощущения одни и те же. Уровень энергии показывает еще 87%, И это при том, что он ночью в перезарядку не уходил. Или же… Он привык к энергетическому голоданию, искра сильная, ничего не будет.

Куда больше его беспокоила грядущая встреча: как она будет проходить, и кто ее станет проводить. Прайм? Наверняка. Без него никуда. Не думать о случившемся. Оптимус не станет говорить об этом публично, главное – наедине с ним нигде не остаться. Продержаться еще день, и - вылет. Скоро я буду далеко отсюда… Скоро все случится.

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Wonder Woman 1984 OST - Lost and Found [Bonus Track]; (размышления Оптимуса и неожиданная встреча с Рангом)

2) Mass Effect 2 OST – Humans Are Disappearing; (воспоминания Мегатрона)

3) Pearl Harbor OST - …And Then I Kissed Him; (Мегатрон и Магнус)

4) Transformers: Prime OST – Optimus Prime Returns (Мегатрон и Магнус: заслужить доверие)


End file.
